Class of 215
by roxasandsora
Summary: Seven students, one teacher. A recipe for chaos... In a world where teachers are unfair, seven kids have to survive math class. Can they handle it? BASED ON A TRUE STORY... R&R PLEASE! Credit goes to: Me, Raven's Rain and my other friend Dereck
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

In a world where teachers are unfair and stupid, seven kids have to survive life in math class. Can they handle it for the rest of the year?

Starring:

Cloud: The loner who sits in the corner of class (front row) quietly doing his work yet secretly listening to everyone's conversation. Close friends with Axel.

Tifa: The slightly dim girl who sits in the front row in the center of class (poor her!). She's close friends with Demyx and Namine. She likes cows, hats and art.

Namine: Slightly crazy, happy yet easily stressed girl who sits in the other corner of the class (front row). Close friends with Demyx and Tifa, she likes cats and writing stories.

Demyx: Victim of 's hatred who sits just behind Namine.

Larxene: _Interesting_ person who sits behind Tifa and possibly (most likely) has a crush on Axel. Best friends with Selphie.

Selphie: Hyper, small girl who sits behind Larxene. Best friends with Larxene.

Axel: Weird over-smiling guy who sits two rows behind Cloud. Best friends with Cloud but more talkative... And loud.

Pfa: Confused, stupid, annoying, idiotic math teacher. Doesn't understand english... Or math... He doesn't know what he's saying.

* * *

**This story is true... I just changed the characters into Kingdom Hearts characters. This it was written by me and my friend during math class when we weren't paying attention. I am Demyx in this story while my friend is Namine... Remember all the things that happen in this story actually happen in real life. You can't make up these things... Honestly**


	2. Chapter 2: The pencil case of DOOM!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this story except for Pfa…. I also do not own who the characters are based on… Except for myself. Right? Oh! I also do not own Hannah Montana's song… Duh**

**Day 1: An Eraser, a Pencil Case and an Idiot**

Another utterly boring day in hell- I mean math class. Seven students try to pay attention while their math teacher, Pfa, tries to explain angles.

"It's very logical." Pfa said pointing to a drawing of who knows what on the board.

"But-" Larxene obviously didn't get it. Or him.

"We are on question A. Angle corresponding here, here, here are correspondent." As the math teacher pointed randomly across the board everyone blinked. You see, this teacher could not exactly speak English so he mostly spoke nonsense.

"I don't get it." Selphie said tilting her head.

"Look in your notes." Pfa said. Larxene rolled her eyes, shook her head and went to go help her friend.

When she was done, Pfa nodded. "Ok." Selphie joined in so they were both talking at the same time: "AKS. If we do KNA-"

Selphie stopped talking while Larxene finally understood what the guy was talking about.

"And PNT." Larxene finished.

"And PNT." Pfa said proudly.

"I just said that."

Meanwhile, Demyx and Naminé were writing all of this down in hopes of writing a story and posting it on Demyx's fan fiction account at Demyx stopped and looked up at Tifa who sat a few desks away. Tifa was drawing and reading. Tifa caught Demyx's eye and they both started doing Vulcan Salutes behind Pfa's back. Tifa unfortunately was failing miserably at the simple hand gesture so she gave up.

Once Tifa got back to reading, Pfa resumed his lecture. "Ok so we have the answer-" As soon as he saw Tifa he glared at her. "Tifa respect yourself!"

Tifa looked up at him. "I'm doing my stuff!" She objected.

"Ok, stop doing your stuff." Pfa replied.

Larxene looked at the teacher. "She's getting ready for ESA." She lied.

"What's ESA?" Pfa asked.

"Art school." Axel answered.

"Art takes time." Naminé joined in.

"Learning takes time." Demyx added.

Pfa just looked at them in confusion.

"Nobody's perfect." Demyx commented.

Selphie suddenly grinned and started singing Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana.

Demyx shook his head as asked: "Ok, Naminé, what are the alternative angles?"

"They're—" Naminé was cut off by Larxene and Cloud (who had apparently stopped brooding).

"GMN, MNJ, FMN." The two pointed out which angles was talking about.

Demyx looked up at the board and noticed for the first time that each corner and angle had a letter next to it.

"Hey!" Naminé shouted angrily. By now, Selphie had started dancing.

"Selphie, please." Pfa said.

"Can I go to the washroom?" She asked.

"Yes please. Stay as long as you want."

Naminé laughed at the teacher's comment. "You're not wanted."

Demyx laughed along with her then started singing Nobody's Perfect.

"Shut up!" Naminé elbowed him.

"What?! It's stuck in my head." He objected.

"Look at Tifa." Naminé pointed at Tifa who was making a retarted face.

Just as Demyx was about to reply, the principal Xemnas walked into the room. Everyone acted like angels while Demyx and Naminé hid their papers and pretended to copy down notes. Xemnas looked around and shrugged. Then, he left. The second the door closed, Naminé and Demyx brought out their paper while everyone went back to acting normal. Or as normal as they were.

Selphie walked in and started talking with Larxene as Demyx shook his head whacking Naminé in the eye with his hair. Tifa, Larxene and Selphie all got up to sharpen their pencils when Selphie began to strut. Larxene laughed and copied her. "I like my boots better than yours." Larxene said.

Axel, who was sitting close to them, laughed.

"Stop acting like girls Axel." Pfa scolded him.

Larxene started arguing with the teacher in Axel's defense. Pfa seemed to have had enough so he decided to ignore her. "Ok do questions one to five in your books." He said.

Naminé began to write as Pfa started circling around the room. When he looked at Naminé's paper, he gasped. "No. Don't write 'hb' write 'bh'."

"What's the difference?" Naminé shrugged and write down, 'bh'.

"NO! Not 'bh' anything but 'bh'." Pfa exclaimed.

"But you told me to write it." Naminé looked very annoyed.

"No." Pfa wandered away.

Naminé finished writing that down then looked at Demyx. "You know there's not much of Axel in this story."

"True." Demyx agreed. Then he had an idea. He stood up and whipped his eraser at Axel.

Axel glared. "I'm not giving that back."

Demyx walked up to Axel. "Give it back."

Axel looked at him. "No." Demyx lunged at Axel then the two started fighting.

"Demyx." Pfa scolded.

"He stole my eraser!" Demyx defended himself.

"He's throwing things!" Axel shouted.

"Put them outside." Tifa said.

Pfa spaced out and started looking around.

"Give me my eraser." Demyx shouted. Those two continued fighting while Selphie took the eraser.

Demyx eventually got fed up and stole Axel's pencil case. "Pfa, can I go to the washroom?"

"Ok." replied.

Demyx walked into the hallways and gave the pencil case to a random girl in the hallway. "Give this to me after class." He instructed before re-entering the class.

Meanwhile, Cloud was brooding as talked to him about his job. Axel looked at Naminé. "I demote you all by one letter. That makes you: Emyx, Aminé and Ifa."

Demyx walked in just as assigned more homework. Then, Demyx jumped at Axel as he tried to steal Demyx's binder. They fought until Axel gave up and went back to his desk.

"I don't have a pencil." Axel told the teacher. "Demyx stole my pencil case."

"So don't give it to him." Pfa said.

"What the hell?" Demyx blinked.

"I didn't!" Axel said.

"No. Demyx _stole_ his pencil case." Selphie tried to explain.

"Ok." Pfa then motioned for Selphie to finish her work and went over to Axel. "The girls can do whatever they want because later on the men will support them."

"But this is Hollow Bastion. Girls and Boys are equal." Axel said.

"No no no. You must work hard to support women later."

Axel just shook his head.

Suddenly, Selphie looked at Cloud. "Cloud, yow eyes twinkle wike the staws in the sky." (A/N: Just incase you didn't get that she said "Cloud your eyes twinkle like stars in the sky.")

Cloud didn't say anything but his face clearly said: "What the fuck."

Larxene and Selphie left to go to the washroom. As soon as they were gone, the room went silent. Demyx, Tifa and Naminé watched as continued to talk to Axel.

"Cloud is just sitting there… Maybe he should also get a bigger part in this story." Demyx aimed his eraser at Cloud.

Cloud looked up at Demyx then went back to his work.

"I think Pfa is gay. Look at how he spends all his time with the guys." Tifa said.

"He's gay?" Demyx asked.

Cloud, thinking that Demyx was talking about him, looked up and stared at them. Mainly Tifa. Demyx just laughed and then looked at Axel. "Do you want your pencil case back?"

"No."

"Good 'cause there was good stuff…"

"But I want it back!"

"No way. " Demyx and Naminé said in unison.

"I want it!!"

"You said you didn't!" Demyx argued.

"That was _supposed_ to be reverse psychology!"

Tifa looked at Pfa who was staring at them. "It's not our fault; it's Cloud. He turns us on." She said.

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Speak for yourself."

"Ok Tifa. You do your turn on with Cloud in the road." Pfa said. Yup, he was clueless.

Everyone burst into laughter as Cloud's face turned red.

A few minutes later, it was silent. Too silent.

Demyx turned and saw Axel crawling under a desk behind him. "What the hell?!" He asked in suprise.

"I want my pencil case back." He said.

"No. I'll give it to you after class."

"Give it or I'll start a civil war." Demyx blinked. "I call the pokemon." Axel added.

"I call the Germans." Demyx decided.

"They're nothing."

"I call the Nazis, then. " Demyx thought. "And the soldiers"

Cloud looked up and went back to the one-sided conversation Pfa was having with him.

Seconds later, the bell rang. Everyone left the class quickly- except for Demyx who had to find the random girl and get the pencil case. But finally, Axel got his pencil case back. They all dreaded the next…

**CLASS OF 215**

**So what did you think?? It's completely true and if it seems rushed that's because me and my friend were hurrying to write this all down in class. By the way, my friend who helped me write this was Naminé in the story and Purple-Arsenic in fanfiction. Check out her account she writes Warriors fanfics.**

**Anyways: REVIEW PPLS!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Randomness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this story except for Pfa in a way… I do not own who the characters are based on (including Pfa) except for who Demyx is based on. (That's me folks!) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The randomness of Shapes, Lines and Angles.**

Math class. Let the torture begin.

"What's a perpendicular?" Pfa asked. "Line? You can't just get one you know. It's a vertical line that cuts another line for making right angles. If the- Where is Tifa?"

Yes, that's right. Tifa was absent. Sick. At home. Call it whatever you want. (Me? I call it hooky).

"She's at home doing her test." Larxene answered.

"No she's not." Naminé objected. Although in her heart she knew that was right. (Haha XD)

"Tifa is evil." Cloud said.

"So is Demyx." Added Larxene.

"They are not!" Naminé said angrily.

"So are you." Selphie added.

"Ok, you people are mean." Naminé pouted.

"Do we have a right line?" Mr. Pfa asked.

"No." Answered Axel.

"No." Answered Selphie.

"No." Answered Larxene.

"Yes- I mean No." Demyx said.

Selphie rolled her eyes. Then, she fell off her chair. "Heelllpp!"

"Ok, Selphie, respect yourself." Pfa said. When he was satisfied that she was 'respecting herself', he continued. "Ok this figure is not a right line."

"He's been saying that for the last 15 minutes." Demyx observed with annoyance.

"I know." Naminé agreed. Suddenly, Selphie whipped a pencil at her. "Okay who threw that????!!!!"

"Selphie." Demyx said.

Naminé glared and whipped the pencil back at Selphie accidentally hitting Larxene instead. "Hehe… Oops…"

"Selphie, if you throw one more thing you are going to the office!" Pfa threatened the small girl.

Selphie ignored him and threw the pencil at Cloud.

Pfa got a green sheet which was needed to send students to the office. "What's Selphie's last name?"

Axel smothered a laugh. "Smithers."

Pfa nodded and wrote that down.

Larxene glared at the teacher. "If one goes we all go."

"Yeah right." Axel grinned.

Selphie pouted and stormed out taking the green sheet.

"Fight the power Selphie!" Cheered Naminé and Demyx.

About ten minutes later, the class got bored of paying attention to the boring and maddening Pfa. Demyx looked around desperately for a way to amuse himself. Then, he got an idea.

"I'm throwing another eraser." He informed Naminé.

"I'm so not a part of this." Naminé held up her hands in defeat.

Demyx once again whipped his eraser at Axel hitting the window just above his head.

"You guys better not be writing another story…" Axel sighed.

Naminé nodded. "Yeah. This class is weak compared to the last one."

Axel shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

Demyx thought for a minute. "Act like Tifa."

Axel smiled evilly then pretended to slice his wrists while Demyx and Naminé laughed.

Demyx whipped another eraser at Cloud.

Cloud said, "…" Then, he ignored the eraser.

Demyx glared then turned to his idiotic teacher who was using a giant compass with chalk stuck to it. "It's a giant claw!" he shouted.

"Okay." Pfa said.

The door opened and Selphie re-entered the classroom. (Now why would anyone want to do that?)

Pfa stared at her then went deep into thought. (Shocking.) "You guys have EQAO next year right? (And no, we are not in the second grade or fifth grade.)

Naminé shrugged. "I hate EQAO. It's idiotic."

Demyx was staring through a hole in his notebook. "I see you Naminé…"

Naminé rolled her eyes. "If you're gonna be doing something stupid…"

Pfa noticed that the class wasn't paying attention. "Ok, look at the quadrilaterals." He handed out a piece of paper with a bunch of shapes on it.

"Can we cut them out?" Demyx asked.

"No. Write the names." Pfa said. In other words, write for example: Square, Triangle, and Rectangle. (Again I state that we are not in the second or fifth grade).

Naminé held up her Zwipes notebook where she had drawn a cat. "Irving." She said in a squeaky, high-pitched voice.

Demyx laughed.

"We're gonna do this then we're done this strand of math." Pfa explained.

"We've been doing this for a week and you say we're done?" Naminé's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Pfa said.

Ten minutes later, the class had finished doing their work and most of them were fooling around.

Naminé grabbed her Zwipes notebook and started drawing cats on it. "I'm gonna make Irving friends. Meow, meow, meow, meow. This is bat. A good friend of Irving." She held up the book and showed Demyx the weird-looking cat on the front.

Pfa continued his lecture. "Diagonal lines are slanting" He stated proudly.

"Kill me now." Demyx groaned.

Naminé gave Demyx the notebook. "Yeah, keep reading."

"Ok."

"Ok to your place!" Pfa said to Demyx.

"I'm at my place." Demyx objected.

"Move."

"We're like, the only people paying attention. Well, except for Cloud." Naminé said.

"Cloud isn't paying attention." Demyx explained.

"Oh." Naminé moved.

Pfa continued his speech. (Wow. I say that a lot.) "If you draw a line across a square it divides it in two. (Again. Not in grade two or five.) "Okay. Page 296 in your book."

"I don't have mine." Naminé said.

Pfa looked angry. "You come to school but you are too big to learn." He accused.

"What is he saying?" Naminé blinked.

"You're big." Demyx explained.

"Hey!"

"Can I borrow a book?" Larxene asked.

"Ok." Pfa said.

"But you said I couldn't!" Demyx said.

"That's mean." Naminé added.

"Ok, ok. Mean is not in the book." Pfa said. (One: He means math book. Two: He means mean as in not nice.)

"Pfa do you think Axel is handsome?" Larxene asked.

"Yes, I think he is very handsome." Pfa answered.

"Would, you date him?" Selphie asked.

"Yes, if he were my son I would date him." Pfa said. (HAHAHA!!!)

Everyone just stared. "…"

And so, the students left the class both fearing, dreading and anticipating the next…

CLASS OF 215

(Especially Axel… XD)

* * *

**Duh bu duh bu duh that all folks! That's my porky pig imitation! Please review!**

**And in your review say who your favorite character is! (In this story. Duh)**


	4. Chapter 4: Steak knives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this story except for Pfa. I also do not own who the characters are based on except for Demyx. I hope...**

**Purple-Arsenic: No duh she's your favorite... Hahaha**

**.Nobody: EQAO is a test everyone here does every grade 3, 6 and 9**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Steaknives**

Tifa walked into the class carrying a thermos.

"What's in there?" Asked Demyx.

"Tea. I have a sore throat." Tifa explained.

"Oh cool." Demyx took a sip. "Wow! It's good!"

"It's black tea with lemon and honey." Tifa said.

"Oh cool Can I have some?" Asked Larxene.

"Sure." Tifa watched Larxne take a sip.

"It _is_ good." Larxene agreed.

"What's good?" Selphie walked over and took a drink. "Yum!"

Naminé already grabbed some and drank it.

"Ok class let's go." Pfa said.

"Yeah let's go guys." Naminé said.

"Pfa do you want some?" Tifa asked innocently. Pfa just ignored her.

"Okay, today we have some grade sixes in the corner. They are here because the rest of their class is at a field trip." Pfa gestured towards a bunch of kids.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Yo guys! I got some candy!" A grade six kid walked in trying to be all gangster-like.

"Connor! Sup dude?!" They rest of the kids said.

Connor handed out some candy to his friends.

Tifa looked over at them. "Can I have some of that? I'm really hungry." She was just joking of course but they still tossed a rice crispy square at her. "Oh thanks!"

Selphie looked at her. "Hey I want that!" She lunged at Tifa wrestling with the girl for the rice crispy square.

"No!" Tifa shoved the rice crispy square down her shirt.

"Okay, Selphie let's go. To your seat." Pfa walked over to them. "Tifa give me the food."

Tifa reluctantly pulled the peiece of candy out of her shirt. She then gave it to Pfa who held it very carefully by the edges. He walked over to his desk and dropped it onto the corner of it. "Now, the exponent five gives us 36 but if you have 3 with the exponent 2 times three with the exponent 3, to multiply the expressions-"

"Are you making it confusing again?" Larxene piped up.

"We need to conserve the base and add the exponents. Right Axel?"

Larxene deepened her voice to make herself sound like Axel. "Yes."

"Good. To divide the expression we need to conserve the base and subtract the exponents." Pfa pointed at the board.

"You already said that." Naminé pointed out.

"Yes."

"..."

"Why?" Larxene asked.

"Okay, you do this and this." Pfa pointed at the numbers.

"I meant the other one." Larxene stood up and walked to the board. "I don't understand!" She pointed at the questions.

"Okay don't come to me stay in your seat!"

"Fine!" Larxene stomped to her seat and raised her hand.

Pfa looked at Selphie. "Yes?"

Larxene's mouth fell open.

"When you're drunk the police make you walk on a straight line and repeat the alphabet." Selphie then demonstrated.

Naminé laughed and wrote all of this down.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked.

Naminé hid the book. "Nothing."

Demyx and Selphie burst out laughing.

"What?" Naminé asked.

"Ok I can send you to the office." Pfa said.

"Pfa, do you think Cloud is pretty?" Tifa asked.

"Is the book pretty?" Pfa held up the math textbook.

"What the hell?" Demyx raised his eyebrows.

Pfa sighed. It was time to recite... (Duh duh duhhhh) **THE RULES. **"Okay, you are not allowed to get out of your seat."

"Like this?" Larxene got out of her seat.

"You cannot jump around."

"Like this?" Larxene jumped up and down.

"You cannot run around."

"Like this?" Larxene ran in circles.

"You cannot go up to the board."

"Like th-"

"Ok Larxene! Let's go."

"Where?"

"Home. It's the end of class." Demyx said pointing at the clock.

"About time." Tifa nodded.

Once the students left the class Axel pulled everyone aside. "Guys, you know that closet Pfa has beside his desk? Well I found these_ huge_ steak knives in there when I was looking for a calculator."

Wow. Now the class was really dreading the next...

**Class of 215 **

**

* * *

**

**SO, what did you think? Pretty interesting eh? Review please. And in your review say who your favorite character is. And a special cookie for whoever can guess which country we live in, what grade we're in and what language our class really speaks... Purple-Arsenic, you can't say...**


	5. Chapter 5: Okay, let's go

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own 'em, don't own who they are based on. And as of this weekend, that includes me ;..( I also do not own P!ATD or the song and I especially don't own Lord of the Flies.**

**P.S**** Try to count how many times Pfa says "Okay, let's go." **

**Cows-in-hats:**** What do you mean by ?s?**

**.Nobody:**** Thanks for guessing but wrong wrong and wrong. Although that was funny. You get a free cookie and a Pfa chibi.**

**Purple-Arsenic:**** That is my sister's username...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Okay, let's go.**

Another day, another math class. What glorious torture methods adults think of. Even I am not this cruel to _condemn_ and _destroy_ my future. (Lol.) The point is, math class SUCKS. (Haha) Today, Tifa was sick so causing so many hearts to be broken.

"Pfa, Tifa's sick." Naminé announced as everyone sat down.

"Okay." Pfa turned away. (Obviously to hide his tears.) He looked at the rest of the class.

Demyx had taken a seat behind Naminé (he migrates a lot) and was now writing all of this down.

Cloud was being Cloud. In other words, he was sitting quietly is his seat while staring at everyone (evilly).

Axel was talking with Selphie and Larxene who were gathered around him talking.

"Okay, we are doing the sheet now." Pfa held up a worksheet.

"... And she's asking him to the dance..." Larxene was saying to Axel.

"Okay, let's go." Pfa said to Larxene. (One already.)

Larxene sat in her desk but when Selphie stood up, she had a long piece of hair stuck on her pants.

"Selphie you have a tail." Axel stated.

Cloud laughed. (Yay! He's going to the dark side.)

"You were looking at her butt." Larxene laughed.

"Okay let's go." Pfa said.

"No, but Selphie has a tail..." Larxene laughed.

"Okay, we have a test on Monday." Pfa said.

"A test or a quiz?" Axel asked.

"You mean _quizz_." Demyx corrected.

"You said we aren't having any tests. Only quizzes." Larxene reminded the teacher.

"Oh you fibbed." Naminé shook her head at the teacher.

"That was geometry. This is algebra." Pfa said.

"That was last week." Demyx nodded his head.

Pfa went back to teaching while Naminé leaned back in her chair and whispered to Demyx, "Guess what? I'm not failing."

"Demyx, Naminé you will do better if you follow ." Pfa scolded them.

"We are following." Demyx objected.

"Okay, how do you eliminate the parentheses?"

"You need to eliminate the parentheses." Demyx replied

Naminé WTF-ed. Then she turned to Pfa. "Ignore my idiotic friend."

Pfa nodded. "Okay." Then he turned and wrote on the board:

**2 X 4/P 4**

"And so,"

**P/2 - 6/1 equals 4/1**

"Then,"

**P equals 12 equals 8**

**equals 20**

**(I wrote equals because the equal sign wouldn't work.)**

"... What???" Larxene blinked.

"It's simple. P 12 8 so it's a 20."

Selphie looked at all the other stuff on the board. "Can't you just write that?"

"Yes... You have to show your work."

Naminé grabbed the paper Demyx was writing on.

"Hey!"

"Do you understand?" Pfa asked Larxene.

"I WANT MY NOTES BACK!!!" Demyx shouted. The entire class fell quiet and Larxene laughed.

Slowly, Axel put up his hand. "I don't understand."

"I'm showing the steps." Pfa replied.

"He doesn't understand the steps." Larxene told the teacher.

"Do the steps between the steps." Demyx suggested while Axel laughed and Larxene gave him a weird look.

Pfa turned to Larxene. "You don't understand." He told her. "I'm explaining." He said.

"I understand. Axel doesn't. Do I look like Axel?" Larxene said angrily. "You should give the explanation to _him_."

"I'm not giving the explanation. I'm writing the explanation." Pfa said.

"What? 'I'm not giving the explanation, I'm writing the explanation.' How does that make sense???" Demyx asked.

"I did not say that. I said I was not giving the explanation, I was writing it." Pfa "explained".

"But you just said that!"

"Okay, thank you for being a shop coat."

"A what?" Demyx raised an eyebrow.

Naminé tilted her head to the side. "A shop coat... Oh! He means a 'Sharp Quote.'"

"Oh."

By then, Pfa had sat down in his seat and was grabbing worksheets. "Okay, we're doing the recto-verso."

"What's the recto-verso?" Demyx asked.

"Search in the dictionary."

Demyx shrugged and got the french-english dictionary. He searched through it for five minutes then walked over to the teacher. "It's not in here."

"It means double sided." Pfa said.

"Really? Oh.." Demyx walked back to his seat. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"Okay, I'll give you ten minutes to work on that then you will go on the board and write your answers." Pfa said.

* * *

**_This program is interrupted for the following messages:_**

**DON'T FORGET TO READ PURPLE-ARSENIC'S "RAINPAW'S BANE: PATCHFOOT" IT IS WITH THE SAME CONCEPT**

**_and,_**

**"SHUT UP ANNIE, IF YOU WANT A BIGGER PART, DO MORE STUFF IN CLASS."**

**Thank you and now back to our current program. **

**

* * *

**

Ten minutes later, Pfa announced that Naminé would go to the board and write the answer for the first question.

Once she finished, Pfa stood up and started searching for any kind of mistake.

Finally he gave up and decided to use his "authority".

"It's wrong." He said.

"What?!" Naminé gaped.

Even the smartest kids in the class had gotten the same answer.

"It's right." Larxene objected.

"You can't say that." Pfa said.

"Yes she can." Demyx intervened.

"Okay." Then Pfa wrote the exact same thing only he used a different way to get to the answers. His way was harder and more time-consuming.

"Okay, now Demyx you do the next question."

"Okay." Demyx walked up and did the question the exact same way as Naminé did. "Done."

"Okay, very good."

"But that's the exact same way that Naminé did it!"

"That was different."

"No it wasn't."

The two of them continued arguing until,

"No." Demyx said. Then, he showed every way it was similar.

"That's wrong. You forgot the letters." Pfa said.

"... Grr..." Demyx slapped his forehead then looked at his answer which included the letters three times.

He then pointed to the letters. "No I didn't." He underlined it. "See?

"Okay, okay." Pfa was probably getting bored but Demyx was just getting started.

"See? See? See?" He kept underlining the letter over and over again. When he had his fun he announced, "I'm finished."

"Thank you for being finished." Pfa pushed Demyx out of the way.

"Oh my god." Naminé laughed.

"Naminé, math requires concentration." Pfa scolded her.

"The only people not concentrating are the dorks. Cloud and Naminé." Demyx told the teacher.

"Excuse me?!" Naminé exclaimed.

"Oh sorry. Cloud's not a dork."

Cloud laughed.

Naminé glared.

"Who's going to do question six?" Pfa asked.

"Me." Larxene held up her hand.

"Okay, Demyx."

"WHAT?!!?" Larxene gaped.

"Okay, Selphie."

"No." Selphie crossed her arms.

"Okay, Naminé."

"Okay!" Naminé hopped out of her seat.

"Do it slowly." Demyx whispered.

Naminé nodded and proceeded to write on the board slowly.

"By the way, Pfa, it's not Tifa who's turning the girls against you." Larxene told the teacher angrily.

(Pfa told Tifa's mom and the principal that she was turning the girls against him.)

"It's the girls." Demyx added.

When Naminé finished her question Pfa said, "Ok, Larxene do question D."

"No." Larxene said. (Ooh a rebellion.)

"Ok Cloud."

"Ok." (Damn... Stupid Teacher's Pet.)

"No I wanna do it." Larxene stood up and made her way to the board.

Meanwhile, Naminé decided to strike up a conversation.

"I have a boyfriend." She said.

"Who?" Asked Evan.

"Andy."

"Andy Warhol."

"Yeah."

"He's dead."

"I killed him."

Axel started muttering. Naminé laughed.

Axel muttered some more. "Muttering... Andy Warhol is cool...More muttering"

"Can I write the question?" Selphie asked.

Pfa just ignored her and kept writing.

"Please? I don't get it."

When Pfa finished, he turned to her. "Okay."

"But you already finished it!"

"Pie!" Naminé shouted.

Demyx laughed as Pfa glared at her.

Pfa continued lecturing while Naminé and Demyx started to sing.

"Oh. Well imagine. As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear. No I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words..."

Pfa continued his lecturing. "If there is a parentheses, remove it. If not, don't remove it."

Demyx and Naminé continued their singing.

"...What a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore."

Pfa turned and stared at them.

"Four." Naminé told him.

Demyx burst into laughter.

Pfa continued writing on the board.

"How did you get it?" Larxene asked.

"Like this." He turned and re-wrote it.

"You're standing in front of the answer!"

"Equals U the coefficient."

"Huh?!"

"I'd chime in with a 'Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?' No!..." Sang Demyx.

"Okay, let's go." Pfa looked at Demyx.

Demyx was quiet. But not for long.

"Kill the pig. Spill its blood. Cut its throat." He chanted.

Naminé stared.

"It's from Lord of the Flies!"

By now, Axel had gone up to the board to write the answer.

"Axel looks like a girl from the back." Larxene noted.

"Oh my god he does!" Selphie agreed.

"Alexa." Naminé laughed.

"Aww you guys are so nice." Axel said sarcastically.

"Do you wear a bra?" Larxene asked.

Pfa glared at her.

"Sorry."

Demyx walked over to the light switch and turned it off. "Oops."

"Turn it off more." Larxene said.

Demyx shrugged and turned off the rest of the lights.

Pfa stared at him with utter hatred. (I'm actually serious.)

Then, the bell rang.

Yay! The next class will be a math test... Joy...

* * *

**Okay, that chapter wasn't as eventful as the others. Don't worry I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Now where is my trusty eraser...?**

**Anyways, review! In your reviews please say your favorite character. And you get a cookie if you can guess which grade we are in, what country we live in and what language our class speaks.**


	6. Chapter 6:To infinityAnd beyond!

**Disclaimer: I really hate these things… Anyways, I don't own anything…**

**Cows-in-Hats: Yes I meant Axel… And you ARE Annie… And no you do not get a cookie because you are you.**

**Purple-Arsenic: Yeah it does that sometimes.**

**xxSassyActressxx: Yes it did actually happen.. Haha… And our teacher isn't exactly someone to be afraid of.**

**Khsen: Yes eh is really like that and we have MORE outbursts. It's just that we don't have time to write them all…**

**Let the "fun" begin! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: To infinity and beyond!!!**

Another class, another threat…

"If you bother me you will go to the office." Pfa greeted the class. (Wonderful way to start eh?)

"We've already done this stuff." Larxene said.

"Yeah." Demyx agreed.

"Yes, we are doing it again." Pfa replied. "Anyways, **N** and **P** equals **O**."

Larxene looked at her test. "I got an A !"

"First one." Selphie remarked.

"THIS TERM!!!" Larxene protested.

Mr. Pfa looked at Axel with annoyance. "Axel, we're starting."

Axel narrowed his eyes at Mr. Pfa in bewilderment. "What did I do?"

Larxene looked at the incredibly confusing numbers and asked, "Are you going to erase this?"

"No." replied Mr. Pfa.

"Then how can I follow you?" she shoot back. (Probably to annoy him.)

Mr. Pfa decided the wisest course of action was to ignore her.

Naminé looked at the board in confusion. Mr. Pfa had awful hand writing. "Is that a 20?" she asked Demyx.

"I dunno."

Naminé suddenly understood. "Oh it's a 10." She continued to do her work. "**N **equals sideways 8 thingy." She recited.

"Isn't it a double 0?" asked Demyx.

Mr. Pfa cut in. "It is a sideways 8. It means infinity."

"So it's not a double 0?" Demyx seemed intent on annoying the "teacher".

"It is both." Mr. Pfa replied.

A loud piercing noise came from across the hall. The students clamped their hands on their ears until it stopped.

"I'd like to think we were better than that when we played the recorder." Naminé grimaced.

Selphie walked up to Axel. (Probably to flirt.) "Hey, can I borrow a pencil?"

Mr. Pfa sighed and wrote Selphie's name on the board. "But she was borrowing a pencil." Protested Axel. Yet again Mr. Pfa thought it was best if he ignored his students.

Selphie just rolled her eyes and walked up to the pencil sharpener. As she past the computer, it made a loud dinging noise.

"Maybe it's motion activated?" suggested Naminé.

"No it's a Zurg." Stated Axel.

"Zurg?" asked Cloud. (He had stopped brooding. Surprised? I am.)

"Zurg is from Toy Story." Replied Axel.

Mr. Pfa suddenly came out of the trance he had been in for the last five minutes. "Okay Selphie leave."

Selphie stared at him. "What did I do?"

"Now." Was all she got back.

Selphie excited the class and Larxene asked. "What does that Z mean?"

Probably not knowing the answer himself, Mr. Pfa just said "Look in your notes."

Mr. Pfa began another lecture and stared at Naminé and Demyx for no apparent reason.

Cloud started brooding again and stared around with a blank look. (Mr. Pfa was rubbing off on him.)

Mr. Pfa, in an effort to actually teach them something, started rambling; " 3_x _2_y x_ _x_-"

"Can't you just make it 3_x_ 2_y_ 2 x _x_?" challenged Demyx. Mr. Pfa just stared at him with a blank look.

"Okay let's go Demyx." He said. After a five minutes pause.

"Okay." Said Demyx.

Selphie re-entered the class and cackled evilly. Larxene and Cloud burst out laughing.

"Let's go Selphie, let's go Larxene, Cloud, let's go." Mr. Pfa stated with utter hatred.

"Sure let's go." Laughed Axel sarcastically.

"Axel…" Mr. Pfa was obviously disappointed in his "star" pupil, and wrote his name on the board. (In case you didn't know, when our names are put on the board three times we get sent down to the office. Mr. Pfa uses once as an excuse.)

"So what's the coefficient of_ x_?" Mr. Pfa asked. Random.

"2? _X_? 1?" guessed Demyx.

"1. Good job." Mr. Pfa had a hard time saying that. Demyx being one of his least favorite students.

Demyx randomly stood up in his chair and shouted "Bubble blaster. Go go go!" Silence met his words.

"Okay." (And that.)

Larxene cried out. "Mr. Pfa!"

Mr. Pfa ignored her and asked "Naminé?"

Naminé just ignored him and after a few more times of calling her name he gave up.

Demyx turned to see Axel staring at him. "What?"

"BFFL."

"What?"

Larxene finally got Pfa's attention. "Yes." He said to her.

" 22 months till I get my license." She screeched. Yet again, the "teacher" ignored her.

"What is the answer." Stated Mr. Pfa, not realizing that he had not asked a question.

"Uhh." Said Cloud.

"2-1." Guessed Larxene.

" Equals four 4." Cloud joined in.

"Plus 4_y_." Finished Naminé.

"Yes." Agreed Mr. Pfa. The students just stared at him. Until Selphie fell off her chair. Mr. Pfa just sighed and wrote her name on the board.

Selphie protested. "It was Larxene."

Axel suddenly got up and moved towards Naminé and Demyx. "Why are you moving?" asked Naminé.

"Move closer." Said Demyx.

"It's very logical." Mr. Pfa pointed to a random drawing on the board.

"Yeah Naminé." Mocked Demyx. (She had failed the previous test.)

"I know it's logical."

"It's easy." Stated Mr. Pfa.

"Sure." Naminé patronized him.

"It's easy." He repeated "reassuringly".

"Can we turn off the lights?" Larxene asked.

"Yeah." Axel agreed.

"Axel, Larxene the office is waiting for you." Pfa said.

Larxene looked at the board. "I don't get it."

"We learned it before." Pfa replied.

"Barely."

"We learned it since kindergarten."

"I thought I was smart because I could write the letter "A" in kindergarten." Naminé chimed in.

"Answer the question Naminé." Pfa looked at the question on the board.

"Why do you keep calling on Naminé." Axel asked.

Naminé walked up to the board.

"Just wait until she's gone then Pfa calls on her." He whispered to Demyx.

"Stop talking about me behind my back." Naminé shouted at them.

"Naminé. Naminé. Gossip. Gossip." Demyx whispered loudly.

"Hey look." Axel pointed at the board where Naminé had written, "DEMYX SUCKS."

Demyx walked over to Axel and sat next to him.

"I'm gonna wipe Naminé's memory like on Heroes." Axel made zapping noises.

"What?" Naminé turned around.

Demyx shook his head and looked at the board. "How is AB one term?"

"Imagine that you have a cup of coffee…" Pfa kept rambling on.

"Ok."

When Pfa was done, he said "Right Demyx?"

Just as Demyx was about to say right, Larxene walked over and emptied her water bottle onto Axel's stuff.

Axel glared at her and put his hand in the air. "I'm gonna summon power from the sun."

Larxene ignored him and turned to Selphie. "Hey did you hear about that girl-"

"NO! No more girls!" Pfa shouted

Just then, the bell rang and everyone left as Pfa silently thanked god.

* * *

**Alright everyone that's the last chapter for a while... As in a week... I need new material and I've lost my eraser… By the way, most of this chapter was written by Purple-Arsenic YOU WILL READ HER STORIES (hypnosis).**

**Remember to review and say who your favorite character is. Everyone who does that gets a cookie.**


	7. Chapter 7: 1000 Glares

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story... blah... Why am I writing this? By now you should know that I do not own anything. If not where have you been these past few chapters????**

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait. There's been solo much going on these past few days. By the way, this chapter was written completely by Purled-Arsenic. (You're awesome!)**

**Cows-In-Hats: Annie, you and I both know who you are. Besides if some of this stuff happened in the past chapters that mean it happened twice in class.**

**Purple-Arsenic: I know we do need to get Anniebitch in these... Right Dereck?**

**Purple-Arsenic: You reviewed twice! And I would like to know too...**

**xxSassyActressxx: to tell you the truth, we don't understand this either. We are not advanced. But, neither is he. He knows less than we do XD. And haha "Axel" is bizarre. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: 1000 Glares**

**or**

**1 Divided by 10 Equals 10**

Math... It is known as the most useful subject in the world. Except here. Where it is a torture device.

As the six students (Tifa wasn't here, YET AGAIN.) entered the class, Pfa looked up at them. "Okay, I will give you a very short explanation on solids because it is very easy."

"Nice to see you too." Demyx cracked.

"Okay. What solids are these?" He held up a rectangular prism.

"A rectangle." Larxene spoke first.

"And this?" He held up a cone.

"A cone." This time, it was Axel.

"And this?" Pfa held up a hexagon.

"A hexagonal prism." Cloud was being a nerd again.

"How about this?" Pfa held up a semi-circle.

"Half-circle." shouted Selphie.

Pfa began to lecture. "When you see a hemisphere, it is the same a semi-circle. Here are the solids." He gestured to the blue plastic solids he had just shown the class. "We need to find the area, right Larxene and Naminé?"

"I'm listening." protested Larxene. Naminé just groaned and put her head on the desk. Pfa ignored her.

"If you have a tent, what does that give us?" Pfa obviously didn't realize that the question was stupid and pointless.

"A tent." joked Larxene.

"Right. A triangle and a square." The students stared at him. "Cloud, look at the board." Cloud was staring at the door, obviously hoping Tifa would walk through it at any moment.

"Okay." he answered.

"We can combine this with volume. How many people can fit in this tent?" Pfa asked.

"We have to find the volume of the people first." commented Larxene.

"No. We are not there yet." Pfa obviously thought his "logic" made sense.

"But it makes sense." argued Naminé. She had woken up.

"Okay, okay." scolded Pfa.

"Okay, okay." imitated Naminé.

"Listen, Naminé, listen." Pfa urged.

"I'm listening. And tired." complained Naminé.

"What is the area? How do you get it?" Pfa had decided to ignore Naminé.

"You have to multiply length by width." answered Selphie.

"No. That's volume. You have to multiply length by width." Pfa said.

"..."

Pfa realized he had yet to teach the students something. In an effort to keep his job, he said, "Naminé, do question a on the board."

"I wanna do it." whined Demyx.

"Okay, Naminé." Pfa looked at her sternly.

Naminé raised her hands into the air. "What did I do?" she screeched. Then she walked up to the board to do the question.

When she was finished, Pfa looked it over. "Okay, good job. Go to your seat."

"Cool." Smirked Naminé.

Once she was seated, he said, "Okay, it's wrong."

"But you said it was right!" Protested Naminé.

"No I didn't." Shifty eyes.

Axel sighed and said, "Naminé, I'll help you." He walked up to board and explained. By the time he was finished, she understood.

"I get it now." she exclaimed.

Pfa glared at her. "Okay Naminé, I will call your parents. Demyx too." he added as he looked at the boy who was singing an unidentified Panic! At The Disco song.

Naminé would not have it. "Why, for wanting to learn?" she demanded.

Axel deepened his voice. "Mr. and Mrs. Orris A**/N: Naminé in real life's last name is Orris.) **Naminé wanted to learn today. So we had to punish her drastically."

Pfa shook his head and began brooding. Axel turned to Cloud. "What kind of Axe do you use?" Cloud did not respond.

"Okay, now we will learn centimeters." interrupted Pfa. Unfortunately, no one was listening.

Demyx pointed to a giant icicle out the window. "Look! It's a phyco icicle! **(A/N: Sorry, inside joke.)**

"Wow!" commented Naminé. Demyx started clicking his pen in a really annoying way. Pfa glared at him.

"..." said Demyx.

He glared.

"..."

Glares.

"..."

Glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and a tiny bit of smiles. (Just kidding its glares.) and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares and glares.

"...?"

Pfa's face started smoking.

"Oh!" exclaimed Demyx. He stopped clicking his pen. Pfa looked away.

Naminé took out the bouncy ball she won from a gumball machine and began bouncing it on her desk.

Pfa glared at her. "You said you would put that away." And no, she had not.

"Heehee..." Naminé smiled innocently.

"Give it to me." demanded Pfa.

"No!" exclaimed Naminé and put it in her pencil case. As soon as Pfa looked away she took it out again. Axel burst out laughing.

Demyx put up his hand, but Pfa ignored him. This meant war. "Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr... Mr.-"

"Okay, Demyx. You are always bothering me." Pfa accused angrily.

"I wanted to ask a question but you were ignoring me!" wailed Demyx.

"I will send you to the office." threatened Pfa.

"But-"

"No!"

"But-"

"No!"

Naminé cut in. "You should have known better then to try to learn." She shook her head in disappointment.

"Sorry..." murmured Demyx.

"Watch the board." instructed Larxene.

Pfa went to the board and Demyx put up his hand. Pfa sighed. "What is your question?"

"When you multiply-"

"Okay, ask me later."

**--------------------------------------------Ten minutes later-----------------------------------------**

After an incredibly complicated, short and stupid explication of centimeters that defied every single rule of math that they had learned since kindergarten.

"Why...?" Demyx's head was still reeling.

"What?" demanded Pfa?

"A decameter is ten meters, right?"

"Yes."

"So one meter times ten equals ten meters. Right?"

"Yes."

"So that would be a decameter, right?"

"Yes...No." Pfa struggled to answer the question.

Naminé explained it to him on the board.

"That's wrong." Was all he said.

"What? Why?" asked Demyx indignantly?

"You can't multiply it. You have to divide it." Pfa "reasoned".

"So one meter divided by ten is a decameter." Demyx tried to get a grip on this math theory.

"Yes." answered Pfa.

"No!" protested Demyx.

"Yes." He pointed to a zero on the board. "That is a one."

"Pfa, that's a zero." Demyx rolled his eyes.

Pfa ignored him.

Demyx just sighed and walked up to Pfa's desk. On it was a tissue box. He grabbed a tissue and walked to the door where there was a garbage can. He pretended to blow his nose (Everyone in class does this when they are bored). As he was looking out the window he exclaimed, "Hey, it's Mr. Marluxia!" He was their feminine teacher the previous year.

Pfa had had enough. "Demyx, go outside."

"Why? I was blowing my nose!" he exclaimed.

Selphie waved to Mr. Marluxia. "Hi!"

"She doesn't get sent outside." accused Demyx. Pfa just looked away.

Larxene looked at the board. "I don't get it."

"Okay, I will explain." Pfa was relieved from the distraction. "You have one kilometer."

"Yeah..."

"If you multiply one by ten you get ten hectometers."

"But you are basically saying that that one kilometer multiplied by ten equals ten hectometers." Demyx cut in.

"Yes." replied Pfa.

"No offence but that makes no sense." said Demyx.

"Yeah, it's a stupid way to do it." Naminé chimed in. (She had been asleep for the last half-hour.

Pfa just ignored them. The bell then rang, and the students left dreading the next...

Class of 215

* * *

**Alright how was that? Pfa just gets dumber right? **

**Well, I'm sad to say this but our plot less humor story may become a humor/drama story with plot as our young "heroes" –well they should be for handling this math class- are starting to struggle for their grades and their sanity. **

**Pfa is getting more annoying each day. **

**We've already cracked.**

**Now it's a matter of writing it and posting it. I'm not sure if I should though so it's your choice. Shall I only write down the plot less humor of our class or shall I show you the dramatic truth behind the Pfa? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm exploring

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own anything... Seriously... Not even in real life... Oh my god... I'm so pathetic... So is Dereck... Sorry 'bout that... Okay that's enough.**

**xxSassyActressxx: ****Wow. That was one interesting review... Made me laugh a lot. And about your Alaska crate comment, well I said something about that in class...**

**Khsen: ****Yeah I'm actually not sure how they found out. Purple-Arsenic how did you find out?**

**Lunar Roxas: ****Actually, we had planned for someone to be named Roxas. You see, we originally had one more guy in our class but he left so yeah. We were planning to name him Roxas but I dunno. He would only be mentioned. Well, I'll try to fit something in**

**Raven's Rain: ****Yup, sorry 'bout that! **

**Cows-In-Hats:**** Fine I'll give you a cookie. And why aren't you reviewing?**

**This happened this morning people!**

**MYLINEBUTTONISNOTWORKING**

**Chapter 7: Pre-tests, Tests and Re-tests**

Yup, you read right. The unfortunate teens of 215 were going to have a test. Of course, this was no ordinary test; this was worth 50 percent of our final mark for measurement. Nice huh? And after a total of three 80 minute classes. One of which Demyx was absent for. Now, Naminé was one of the unfortunate student who couldn't learn an entire strand of math in 240 minutes. Of course, the only person who could do that was Cloud but, well to put it nicely, he's a loser. Haha. Just kidding.

The students entered the class just as Naminé had an idea to give pre-tests to the students so they could have more of a chance to learn. It was a good idea but when she told the teacher- Well, I'll just show you.

"Pfa, I have a suggestion. Maybe we could have pretests-" Naminé stared before she was cut-off by Pfa.

"Okay get your books." Pfa told the students.

"Ha. He's ignoring you." Axel laughed.

"It's funny when he does that." Demyx remarked.

"So can you give us pre-tests?" Tifa asked.

Pfa just ignored her. "Okay, we will learn about triangles." He drew a very, how would you say it? _Different_ drawing of a triangular prism.

Demyx stared then raised his hand. "Umm, Pfa, that's kinda uneven." Kinda? Ha!

"Okay I am not an art teacher." Pfa said defensively.

"Well yeah but it's not that hard. It's just a triangle. You just have to make those lines connect-"

Pfa just continued talking. You have to multiply **L** by** A **and add **L** times **B **plus **L** times **C **then multiply that by **BH**." He explained. Ah the BH returns! (Read the earlier chapters... I think it's the first one.) It wasn't as hard as it sounds.

"How do you find the area of a three dimensional figure?" Demyx asked. Then he sighed. "I hate math."

"That is the formula for the area of a cube." Pfa said. Cube? Then what's with the triangle drawing?

"What if you were _in_ the cube?" Demyx asked remembering a review from his story.

"No one will be in a cube."Pfa said.

"What if you're in a crate going to Alaska?"

"Okay Demyx." Pfa said in his "warning voice".

Naminé grabbed books and made four walls around her. "I can't find the area." She said in a squeaky voice.

"Naminé stop making music or I will send you to the office." Guess who?

Naminé just laughed.

"Demyx." Tifa whispered. When Demyx turned, he saw Tifa holding something that looked like lip-chap.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's a laser." She replied.

Pfa continued explaining. "So this is **L** and this is **H**..."

"_Don't stop me now I'm having a ball_." Demyx sang. Then he realized that he didn't know any more of the words so he switched to another song he knew. "_Tinky Winky, Dixie, Lala, Po. Teletubbies, teletubbies, say hello_!"

Pfa glared at her. "Demyx, I'm doing this so you can voie." He said.

"Voie?" Demyx asked.

Larxene laughed then Pfa got angry. "Okay, it's a subjunctive in french. If you know french don't laugh."

"Okay then." Demyx said. Then he proceeded to talk to Naminé. "So when I was talking with , Pfa told his that I sang and he was saying 'Do you sing in every class?' then I said, 'When I'm bored' Then he got all angry and said it was disrespectful."

"Okay I'm giving the test now." Pfa said.

"What! But I didn't even learn the missing triangle area thingy!" Demyx shouted.

"I gave everyone an explanation but you were playing with your hair." Pfa said.

"No I wasn't... Besides, I was sick yesterday!"

Naminé looked at the test. "... This test is only two questions wrong."

"Oh my god." Demyx slapped his forehead.

"I'm gonna tell that you are not listening." Pfa threatened.

"Do you know how childish you're acting?" Demyx asked with one raised eyebrow.

A few minutes into the test Tifa looked at one question. "Pfa do I put two decimals here? Because if it's area we have to put two in one column..."

"Tifa, respect yourself my dear! I don't need to tell you the answers." Pfa said.

"But I-"

"Be confident!"

"So can I put this here?"

"Why not?" Pfa looked at Tifa.

"Pfa I need help." Demyx said.

"With what?" Pfa asked.

"Everything." Demyx answered.

"I don't have everything." Pfa told him then he walked away.

Demyx sighed then held up his hand. When he got Pfa's attention, he said, "I need help with the entire question. A B and C."

Pfa explained letter A then walked away.

"... Pfa, I also need help with the rest?" Demyx sighed. "The question where you need to find the missing triangles."

"You need to find the missing triangles." Pfa explained.

"Dear god." Demyx slapped his head.

Naminé laughed then read question two. "Wait- We're supposed to make a tent?"

Pfa explained the question.

"Why would you want to put a tissue on the tent?" She asked.

"Cloud, if you don't finish that test I'm taking off points." Pfa threatened.

"But you can't do that!" Tifa objected. Aww how cute.

Pfa suddenly turned to her and glared.

"And I'm not questioning your authority as a teacher." Tifa reasoned.

"Yes if she- he doesn't finish." Pfa said

"Ha! You called Cloud a girl!" Demyx laughed.

Pfa sighed and looked at Naminé's test. "You used the wrong formula."

"But you said that this is the formula. " Naminé defended herself.

"It's the same thing."

"So it should be right."

"20 - 4 equals 16."

"That's what I did."

"Okay, do it again."

Demyx raised an eyebrow. Then looked at the question. "How many nets do you need in meters squared to make a tent?" He read. "What! Pfa!" He held up his hand.

Pfa wasn't listening. "Yes. Bravo. That's right."

Demyx gaped at him.

"I'm done so I'll wait for you." Naminé told her friends.

"Go outside." Pfa ordered.

"I'll close my eyes." Naminé suggested.

By the time Tifa and Demyx finished the test everyone but Naminé and Pfa had already left. Demyx remembered that he had to ask Pfa what notes he got on the report card.

When he got to Pfa he was writing history notes on the board for his next class.

"Um, Pfa? What are my marks for math?" He asked.

Pfa looked at him. "I am not in math right now I am in history." He replied.

"History...?" Demyx stared.

"I'm with the explorers." Pfa said. Then he held up his hands in the air and spun around. "I'm exploring."

"Okay." The rest of the students left quickly and wondering how long until the next

**Class of 215**

**MYLINEBUTTONISNOTWORKING**

**So how was that? It was actually a funny class despite the stupid test. Anyways, Review Please! Oh and say your favorite character. The person with the best review gets a cake and the first three reviewers get cookies!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9: Love hurts Literally

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing and no one. But I own YOU... Or not... I see you though... He he... Okay, I'm a loser...**

**BlackRose2009: ****Yeah the Alexa thing, it was meant to be something else but I had to change it in my story 'cause here his name is Axel so the closest girl's name I could find was Alexa.**

**BlackRose2009: ****You reviewed twice. Sweet. Anyways, yes you DO win the prize. (Say nothing Dereck) And what do you want for the prize? You name it. Virtual food or something about the story or whatever.**

**Purple-Arsenic: ****Yeah um is your friend Raven's Rain gonna put me on alert? Or I can just say whenever I added stuff? or whatever. Anyways, soul mate hahaha! Probably... Although I couldn't see you with Beedle...**

**Only two people reviewed last chapter. I mean the story not the author's note. And only 15 hits! Wow. I'm getting less hits each chapter... Do people actually like it? Lol. Whatever. Fifteen's good.**

**And here we go**

**WHYTHEFUCKWON'TMYFRIGGIN'LINEBUTTONWORK?!**

**Chapter 8: Love hurts. Literally.**

Lunch had just finished and Demyx, Naminé and Tifa had just left their lockers. On the way to class Demyx and Tifa talked.

"I hope he's not here today." Tifa said. She was referring to Pfa.

"Please don't be here. Please don't be here." Demyx prayed.

"I hope we get the actor." Tifa was talking about a supply teacher who was also an actor that the students had one day. He was very fun.

The three got to the class and peeked in to see...

Pfa.

"Nooo!" Demyx moaned quietly.

Tifa sighed and sat at her desk.

Demyx sat in his usual seat behind Naminé and waited for everyone else to come. They were the only ones there.

"Do you think it's too late to run?" Demyx asked Tifa.

Just then Axel walked in.

"Damn."

"He doesn't count." Tifa said.

"Okay." Demyx prepared to make a run for it just as Cloud walked in. "Crap."

"You ruined everything." Tifa said.

Larxene and Selphie entered next and sat in their seats as Pfa started to hand out their tests. (The ones they did in the last chapter).

"I got an A+. I got perfect!" Tifa announced. "8/8"

"I got two questions and a half wrong. I got a C." Axel said. "5.5/8"

"Two questions wrong. And a B." Demyx held up his test. "6/8"

Pfa walked by Larxene and just dropped her test in her lap. Larxene frowned then said sarcastically, "Here you go Larxene. Thank you Pfa! You're welcome Larxene."

"3 wrong..." Naminé sighed. "5/8"

"Isn't this worth like, fifty percent of our mark?" Demyx asked.

"On three questions?!" Naminé asked.

"No, it was two but the first question has a, b, c and d and the second is worth 2 marks." Demyx replied.

Selphie stared at her test. "How is this answer wrong?"

"You put two decimals." Pfa said.

"No I didn't!" Selphie showed him her test it had one decimal but there was one that had been erased. You know how if you write too hard it always shows up faintly no matter how hard you erase? Yup.

Pfa walked over to his desk and picked up a paper. "See?" He showed it to her. "I photocopied your tests and you have two decimals.

"That's the one I erased. It didn't erase properly." Selphie pointed. The photo copier was black and white so you couldn't see the smudge marks.

"You... Photocopied...Our...Tests..." Tifa said then proceeded to laugh for the next ten minutes.

"Okay now I'm gonna give you an explanation." Pfa said once she was finished laughing.

"How much percent is this test worth anyways?" Tifa asked.

Pfa just ignored her.

"Come on. This will take like five seconds." Naminé said.

"Uhh, twenty percent." Pfa said.

"You just made that up didn't you?" Naminé asked. "And how did Selphie get a question wrong?"

"She had 'two decimals'" Larxene sighed.

"0.0.05239274?" Naminé blinked.

"Yes."

"How stupid is that?" Naminé asked while laughing.

Selphie grabbed her photocopied version of the test.

"See? No matter what the decimal will always be there!" Selphie showed Demyx and Naminé

Pfa grabbed the test. "Naminé give me my other paper."

"I don't have the other one." Naminé said.

"Yes you do." Pfa suddenly noticed that the paper was in his other hand. "Oh." (Yes this actually happened.)

Demyx and Naminé were hyperventilating with laughter.

Cloud just shook his head and sat with one ankle on his other knee and his elbow resting on his leg. He rested his head on his hand and stared. Just think one of those artistic statues.

"You would make a great model." Tifa said.

Demyx, who was half listening, looked up. "A good what?"

"Hooker. Cloud would make a great hooker." Naminé said.

"Uhh, I said model..." Tifa said.

A few minutes later, Demyx head someone whispering his name. It was Tifa.

He looked at her and she pointed at her desk. The head of a small porcelain snowman was poking out from over it.

Demyx laughed and Naminé began to sing.

"hey girl you know you drive me crazy, one look is the rythym in my hand..."

Demyx joined in. "Still I'll never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down. Cover up put makeup in the mirror, tell yourself that it's never gonna happen again..."

"What are you two singing?" Larxene asked.

"Face Down." Naminé replied.

"You didn't even sing Cloud Happy Birthday." She shouted.

"Happy birthday to you." Sang Naminé and Demyx.

"Cha cha cha." Tifa added.

"Happy birthday to you."

"Cha cha cha."

"Happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday to you."

"Cha cha cha."

Then they repeated that in french 5 times.

"You never listen when I'm trying to teach." Pfa said.

"You're just taking it slow." Larxene replied.

"You aren't listening." Pfa argued.

"The answer is the answer." Larxene answered.

"This is a triangular prism." Pfa pointed at a...

"This is a square." Demyx looked at the square on the board.

"Okay Demyx respect yourself."

Demyx ignored him and threw a small magnet he had in his pocket at Tifa.

"Who do I throw it at?" Tifa asked.

"Axel." Demyx replied.

Tifa threw it at Axel.

"MAGNETS!!" He shouted and dove onto the ground to grab them. When he sat up, he stuck it onto his retainer.

Naminé ignored all of them and sang Bohemian Rhapsody.

"We're playing that song in band." Larxene said as she grabbed Tifa's little snowman. "Can I smash it?"

"NO! We adopted it in Alaska!" Tifa shouted.

Larxene threw it.

"NOOOO!!" Tifa caught it then cradled it. "Hush little baby don't you cry-" She sang.

Pfa walked up to her and grabbed it.

"NO! PLEASE!" Tifa shouted as Pfa dropped it onto his desk.

Selphie seemed bored until she had an idea. "Hey Axel, did you know that Larxene has a crush on you?"

Uh oh.

"Yeah." Axel replied plainly. Bigger uh oh.

"What?!" Larxene shouted. Not good. "And you didn't _do_ anything about it?!"

"But I don't like you that way." Axel said. NO STUPID AXEL!!

Larxene stomped over to him. "YOU **BASTARD**!!" She stared to punch him over and over again. "YOU **FUCKING _IDIOT_**!!" Larxene proceeded to swear over and over again while hitting Axel with whatever she could get her hands on.

Axel tried to shield himself with his hands. "No! Enough! Stop!" He repeated over and over again while she kept hitting him. Everyone was staring at them.

"I **HATE** YOU!! YOU **STUPID BASTARD**!! **FUCK YOU**!!" Then she said some things that aren't allowed even with the teen rating. And to top ot all off she was crying. More like _sobbing_.

"Enough! Stop!" Axel shouted.

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!" screamed Larxene, her face dangerously red. Axel began to stammer an apology.

"Technically, you were never together." murmured Demyx.

Larxene started to hyperventilate.

Axel backed away slowly.

Selphie began to comfort Larxene.

Tifa was laughing uncontrollably.

Demyx was ignoring everything and singing Bird and the Worm by The Used.

Naminé was reading some Twilight book.

Cloud... was thinking "What a bunch of retards."

Pfa, who had been watching this go down, went up to Larxene. Sternly, he told her, "Okay, Larxene. Axel is not in the book." He held up the math text book.

"AHHH!" Larxene screamed angrily. She stomped to her desk and gave Axel dirty looks and threw things at him whenever the teacher's back was turned.

The bell rang and Axel ran out of the class to avoid serious injury. Larxene stormed out of the class followed by Selphie. Cloud followed Axel out of the classroom and Naminé, Demyx and Tifa walked out slowly. On her way out, Tifa grabbed her snowman.

**LINEBUTTONMUSTWORK-NOTWORKINGFAILINGMISERABLY**

**Alrighty then, how was that? The fight was kinda funny. Please review! I'm begging you! Reviews motivate me to update faster... Please? **

**Oh yeah and the prize for best review (A cake of whatever kind) goes to... Well, BlackRose2009 and Purple-Arsenic cause they're the only ones who reviewed. **

**So tell me what kind of cake you want and I'll deliver it next class. And BlackRose2009 decide what you want for a prize. **

**For the people who said that Axel is your favorite person, he says thanks. If you have any messages for the kids of 215 tell me and I'll tell them. **


	10. Chapter 10: Axel the weirdowuss

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything... Except I am currently trying to buy Raven's Rain...**

**Khsen:**** Yeah I know; that happened to me before... And I told "Axel" what you said, he says "okay".**

**Raven's Rain****: Love ya too... And yeah it was...Man I wish I was there that day...**

**xxSassyActressxx****: Haha... It's okay I really wasn't all THAT upset, more of for the fact that the hits are going down... Anyways, "Tifa" DID get her snowman back in the end although she doesn't bring him to school anymore. And Axel, well he is always picked on by SOMEONE so yeah... Although that was pretty bad... **

**And so, this is probably the last chapter until Friday... Depends if there is anything interesting tomorrow for math...**

**AHHMYLINEBUTTON...OHWELLIGUESSTHATI'LLJUSTHAVETOMAKEYOU_THINK_ ...THISISALINETHISISALINE...**

**Chapter 9: Axel... What a weirdo.**

The class entered the room. Axel was still avoiding Larxene. When Naminé sat down she noticed a line of paper candy canes that were hanging above Pfa desk.

"How the hell are there still candy canes around?" She asked incredulously... Haha big word...

"Ha!" Demyx shouted when he spotted them.

Pfa glared at the two.

"Do you speak french at home?" Selphie asked innocently.

"Yes and Italian. Here, I learn English." Pfa replied.

"What a loser." Selphie muttered.

"Okay, I'm going to write on the blackboard. I need to have the report cards done soon." Pfa said.

"Me and Tifa are going skiing this weekend." Naminé announced. "Well actually, I'm skiing. Tifa's snowboarding and flirting with Zack." She added quickly while glancing at Tifa who was busy checking out Cloud.

"Who's Zack?" Larxene asked while glaring intently at Axel.

"The hottest guy on earth." Naminé replied.

Demyx suddenly got an idea.

"He's your cousin!" He shouted in "disbelief".

"He is not." Naminé argued. Demyx had brought up this argument many times before and although he knew that Zack wasn't related to Naminé, her reaction was funny.

"Hey there are books in the desk." Selphie shouted while digging around in her desk.

Naminé grabbed one and read the cover. "'You wouldn't want to be a pyramid builder.'"

Pfa stopped his lecturing and glared at her. When she saw him staring he narrowed his eyes "intimidatingly"... Or tried to...

Demyx was watching all of this and when he saw Pfa face, he began to laugh. Pfa turned his glare onto Demyx and glared some more.

He talked louder and louder while Demyx laughed louder and louder. It was like a battle. In the end, Pfa gave up and threatened to write Demyx's name on the board.

"I really wish that they would take those candy canes down." Naminé remarked while eyeing the candy canes suspiciously.

"Pfa!" Demyx held his hand up.

"Yes?"

"Naminé has a wish!"

Pfa glared (for the gazillionth time that day). "Okay, I will send you to the office."

"What?! But what about the three checks?!" Demyx protested.

"That method was abandoned years ago." Naminé stated miserably while trying to imagine the candy canes rotting in hell.

"This is B. O. R. I. N. G. Boring." Larxene shouted.

"Okay lets go." Guess.

"Doo dee loo." Tifa randomly sang.

"We're going." Naminé mockingly scolded Tifa.

"It's not your image. It's your reflection." Tifa quoted something that Pfa had said long ago.

"I like reflections." Naminé said with a smile.

"My mommy said I'm smart." Selphie told Cloud.

"Your mommy's wrong." Cloud said. Gasp Did Cloud actually speak??

"My mommy said I could hurt people." Selphie narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"Sure." Cloud rolled his eyes. Wow, is this _Cloud_ we're talking about here?

"My mommy said I could kill you." Selphie growled and took on an evil look.

"Did your mommy tell you that killing people will kill you?" Cloud said menacingly. Woah!

Selphie shrieked loudly.

"People are making funny noises." Naminé said in a squeaky voice while going into fetal position on her chair.

"Naminé looks like a pregnant cow." Larxene laughed.

"Ha. I'm a pregnant cow." Naminé laughed. Did she get it?

"Cloud is a pregnant horse." Selphie joined in.

"That makes me sad." Cloud pouted. Okay, now this is just too much.

"But horses are pretty." Larxene said. Oh yeah, did I mention that she loved horses?

"Axel, do you ski? You should come skiing with us." Naminé suggested while Larxene and Selphie argued over horses.

"So everyone is invited but me?" Demyx asked while pretending to be hurt.

"You don't like skiing." Naminé reasoned.

"Sure." Demyx scoffed.

"Sorry."

"Shut up." Demyx growled. Then for effect he added, "Bitch."

"Sorry sorry sorry," Naminé repeated over and over again. Did she know what shut up meant?

"Beeeeeeep." Axel randomly shouted.

"People with retainers lie." Larxene said angrily.

"That wasn't lying." Axel objected.

"Larxene be quiet." Pfa scolded her.

"But Axel is bothering me and I can't concentrate." Larxene lied.

"Axel, let Larxene concentrate." Pfa lectured. "Thank you."

"What?" Axel demanded.

While Axel argued with Larxene and Pfa, Naminé turned to Demyx. "Can you help me?"

Demyx was too busy writing that he didn't notice Naminé.

Naminé sighed and walked over to Tifa.

Pfa saw her and glared. "Naminé..." He warned.

"Can she help me?" Naminé demanded.

Pfa just glared. Again.

"Axel, I wanna rape your sister." Larxene said.

"WHAT?!"

"I could use the handcuffs on my bed..." She mused.

"You have _handcuffs_ on your _bed_?" Selphie stared.

Axel just laughed nervously and backed away.

"Cloud, sing the song. 'Follow the Drinking Gourd'." Larxene ordered the blond.

Axel started to sing instead. "_Follow the drinking gourd._"

"Ew." Selphie narrowed her eyes.

"You would fail singing." Larxene commented.

"**NO**." Axel said forcefully.

"You can be the girl in the cow suit. Singing, "_I like my udders_." Larxene sang and danced.

Pfa glared at her. Man, he has to stop doing that.

"Axel, you would have a 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 percent chance of getting into a choir." Larxene laughed.

"_I'm_ _not_ _listening_." Axel _sang_ while putting his hands over his ears.

Naminé walked by him.

"Walk." Axel ordered.

Naminé started to hop on one foot.

"I said walk. Not jump." Axel said.

"It's hard to walk on one foot." Naminé protested.

"I never said to walk on one foot..."

Larxene grabbed Axel's pencil case and pulled out a little plastic ladybug. Her and Axel started to play tug of war with it while Naminé walked to her desk. On _two_ feet.

Larxene let go of the bug and it fell to the ground. Axel dropped down on all fours and crawled across the ground. He grabbed it then inspected it. "You tore off a leg."

Larxene rolled her eyes then grabbed a care bears valentines card from Axel's pencil case. "I'm gonna eat it."

"NO! Anything but that!" Axel jumped to his feet.

Larxene ignored him and held it to her mouth.

"It will give you birth defects." Axel said trying to persuade Larxene not to eat the card.

"Jokes are about sex." Cloud observed.

"Not all jokes." Larxene replied as Axel finally grabbed his card.

"_My _jokes aren't all about sex." Selphie replied.

"But they have sexual_ innuendo_." Cloud said.

Larxene began to hit Axel repeatedly.

"Hey..." Tifa observed. "Every time he gets hit, his hair grows."

"True." Demyx leaned forward to watch.

Larxene hit him over and over again using her fists, a textbook and a pencil case. Tifa joined in just for the fun and Demyx watched Axel's hair grow. Larxene suddenly pushed Axel onto the ground.

"You're supposed to be my father but you're an alcoholic, a drug dealer and you abuse women.." Tifa accused. _What_?!

"What did you do now?" Naminé decided to join in.

"He's your father?" Larxene gasped dramatically.

"... And you raped me!" Tifa added.

"INCEST!!" Naminé shouted.

Axel had backed away until he was sitting in a chair alone at the back of the class.

Larxene took his stuff. "When you are ready to take me seriously I'll return these."

Demyx stared at Axel. "Why are you sitting there?"

"He's confused." Tifa answered.

A few minutes later Larxene walked up to Axel. "Are you ready to take me seriously?" She asked.

"Yes." Axel sighed.

Larxene held out his stuff. When his books were just inches away from his hands, she suddenly pulled them back and said, "Maybe next time." She started to walk away.

"But I'm ready!" Axel pleaded.

"Axel come back to us." Demyx called.

"I'm gonna have a stroke. I can feel my blood pumping through my veins." Axel said dramatically.

"It's time for plan X." Tifa announced.

"Axel, you've brought this upon yourself." Demyx added.

Axel just sighed. "What now?"

Demyx laughed at his response.

Tifa got bored and decided to flirt with Cloud. She threw a pen on the floor next to him. "Can you get it for me?" She asked innocently.

Cloud smirked and stood up. "I'll just get on my hands and knees and bend over slowly." HE said sticking his ass in the air for Tifa to see.

Naminé got nervous and was worried that Tifa and her soon-to-be-bf would do something embarrassing. "Well, would you look at that. Class is over."

Everyone left and got ready for the next CLASS OF 215.

**IAMALINEANDDON'TYOUDARESAYOTHERWISEORIWILLHUNTYOUDOWNANDEATYOULIKETHERABIDANIMALYOUARE**

**Okay that was interesting. Axel really is a wuss eh? But I suppose he's used to the pain... Anyways, please review! **

**Tell me who your favorite character is and if you have a message for anyone in the class of 215 tell me and I'll tell them.**


	11. Chapter 11: Voodoo and lighters

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but I am inches away from owning Raven's Rain...**

**Immortal Wings****: Cool name... And yeah he probably was on anti-depressants... That's the only possible explanation...**

**xxSassyActressxx: ****Well, _someone_ had to say something about the ladybug... I'm pretty sure that the card was from last year though... Tifa says thanks by the way. **

**Raven's Rain: ****Yeah well, that's what math does to us... And by "Did she get it" I mean: Did she get that she was being called a "pregnant cow". Lol... **

**Hikari inai kasumi:**** Thanks for the cookies... What kind are they? And Demyx says "Hi!!"**

**Chaos (Rain):**** Hmm... I wonder who you could be? Anyways, tell Abisa that. "I've heard about you too and if I'm just like you then you're cool."**

**BlackRose2009:**** Yeah you were right and right again (about Demyx). Now what did you want for a prize?**

**Okay this is an interesting chapter it's not really meant for humor this is just a filler chapter... It _is_ real but I am only writing this so you know that math class isn't all fun and games and because I don't have anything else to put 'cause Raven's Rain is writing the next chapter...**

**STUPIDGODDAMNLINEBUTTONIFYOUDONOTWORKSOONTHENIWISHFORYOUTOROTINAJELLYLIKEHELL...DAMMITHOLLY**

**Chapter Ten: Voodoo dolls**

Demyx stormed into the class furiously. "WHAT THE HELL?! How the heck did I get a D??" He shouted at the teacher. He had gotten his report card and on it, he had a D for math.

"Okay sit down we are beginning." Pfa said plainly. Demyx glared.

"Don't change the subject! How did I get a D??" Demyx demanded.

Pfa sighed and held up his sheet. It had a list of everyone's marks on it. "See? You got one R and two D-'s... You should have gotten an R on your report card but I raised it."

"WHAT?! THERE IS **NO **WAY I GOT ONE R AND TWO D-'S!! ONE D- MAYBE..." Demyx was beyond ticked. "BESIDES YOU DON'T EVEN WRITE THE PERCENTAGES!! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT THE D- IS? IT COULD BE ANYTHING FROM A 50 TO A 54!! AND ANYWAYS, HOW DOES TWO D-S PLUS ONE R TURN INTO AN R??? IT COULD BE A VERY LOW D-!!!!" He was on a roll.

"Okay I have it here in the book we are starting." Pfa said.

"NO!" Demyx shouted. "I REFUSE!"

Axel and Cloud started to snicker causing Demyx to glare at them angrily.

"And besides. How do you know I got one R and two D-'s?? I don't remember getting ANY R's!" He said although he wasn't shouting any more.

"Demyx just let him talk..." Tifa tried to calm her friend down.

"No! I will NOT calm down... Stupid bastard." He said the last part quieter. He paused and thought for a moment. "Do you even _have_ my test?" Demyx asked in annoyance.

"No." Pfa said simply.

Demyx sighed in frustration and exasperation. He walked to his desk and started to search through his binder.

Larxene walked in. "Pfa, can I see my marks?"

"No. Class is starting."

"Please Pfa?" Larxene asked.

"Come on. Let her see her marks." Tifa agreed.

After a long/short debate /argument Pfa eventually gave in.

"Okay." Pfa stated. He grabbed his paper and showed them their marks.

Demyx walked over curiously. "How are you supposed to figure out the average from the letter grades? Shouldn't you write the percentages?" He asked skeptically while taking the sheet.

Pfa suddenly snatched the paper away before Demyx could get a better look. "Okay sit down."

Demyx growled angrily and on his way to his desk he grabbed a handful of tissues and a stapler. He was prepared for vengeance.

While Pfa was teaching, Demyx drew a gingerbread man on a folded piece of paper then he cut it out. He stapled the sided together leaving a small hole, then filled it with tissue paper. "There!" He announced. "I made a Voodoo doll of Pfa. Naminé, can you rub it all over Pfa's desk so it gets his grease on it?"

"Sure!" Naminé rubbed the doll over the desk and handed it to Demyx who took it carefully. He caringly examined the voodoo doll for a few minutes then placed it in his pocket. Once he had done that, he decided to look for his missing tests.

Naminé helped Demyx by looking through his binder when she found... "Look! One of your tests!"

Demyx grabbed it and checked the mark. "Hey this is a C!" He shouted. That wasn't much but it was something.

"Okay." Pfa said while trying to ignore him.

"Pfa! You have to change my mark! You were wrong and a D- is _way_ different from a C. I _should_ get a higher mark by at least one percent." Demyx said. "_More_ even!"

"No the report cards are done sit down." Pfa waved Demyx away then continued with the lesson.

Demyx's eye twitched dangerously. Luckily, he had a _reasonable_ and _sane_ way to calm down. "Can I go to the washroom?" He asked politely and calmly.

"Yes."

Demyx walked into the washroom and pulled out his blue lighter. He turned on the sink and burnt the hand of the Voodoo doll off then put it under the water so the fire died out. Demyx then stuffed the Voodoo doll into his pocket and re-entered the class.

**WARNING: THIS NEXT PART GETS A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER FOR DEMYX AND AXEL (THE GAME VERSIONS)**

"Hey you have a lighter?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." Demyx said while turning it on.

"Ahh!" Axel gasped. "Turn it off!"

"Why?" Demyx raised an eyebrow and re-lit it.

"No! Stop!" Axel hissed.

Demyx pulled his second one out of his pocket and lit that at the same time.

"Enough!" Axel whispered.

Demyx just laughed and grabbed a pair of scissors. He lit one lighter and held it over the scissors and watched the metal burn. When he thought it was enough he shut off the lighter and stared at the burn marks on the blade.

"Hmm."

Pfa turned to him. "Stop talking." He hadn't noticed the lighter.

When his back was turned Demyx lit the lighter high enough for him to see. He shut it off the second Pfa turned around. Demyx repeated this multiple times until he was satisfied with his "accomplishment".

Eventually, the bell rang and they all left, Demyx planning revenge for the next

**Class of 215**

**ARGH!IHATEYOULINEBUTTONANDYOUHAVEJUSTWONAPRIZEFORACTUALLYREADINGTHEBOLDLINETHEPRIZE?...ETERNALDAMNATION.**

**I know that it was short and rushed but part of the reason was because this happened like a week ago and I can't really remember much (I forgot to write it down) Raven's Rain, if you remember anything else can you please tell me? And sorry about the suckiness of this chap. Hopefully you will get the next one soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: Epiphany

**Disclaimer: ****Do you honestly need me to write this? Oy vey.**

**Cows-In-Hats: ****OMG! You're here!! tackles If I'm missing stuff then tell me so I can add it in. And i thought your name was _Dereck?_**

**Hikar inai kasumi:****Okay, well thanks for the cookies... You never know, they could have been raisins... Ew... And yes Demyx owns two lighters which _he_ carries around in his pocket...**

**xxSassyActressxx:**** Yeah this chapter was really just something so that you could know what was going on in between the funnies. And we also drowned the voodoo doll, then _Naminé _fed it to her cat... Lol. But it was really hard to make the doll...**

**Raven's Rain: ****Yeah I know it sucked but, read the first sentence of the last review reply . And thanks for the chapter 'tis hilarious. And so's the Epiphany... And sorry but I could hardly remember what happened that class.**

**Lunar Roxas:****I'll have to tell Cloud tomorrow... And thanks for reviewing three times LOL.**

**Okay, the last chapter was sucky. It was just so that you can get an idea of what our marks are going through and it's more of a prologue to this chapter which is unfortunately, fiction. But I can imagine this happening in class. And it's based on things that DO happen in math class.**

**This chapter is the Class of 215 version of the song Epiphany from the musical Sweeney Todd. I hope you enjoy it. It was written by Raven's Rain.**

**I suggest that if you don't already know the song, listen to it on Youtube.**

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

**Chapter 11: Epiphany**

Demyx looked at Naminé. "Honestly, I don't think I can take much more of this. I'm likely to kill myself one of these days." He groaned.

"That's a selfish thing to do. What about your friends and families? They would be really upset." Naminé scolded her friend.

Demyx sighed half-heartedly. Pfa was driving him crazy. And because of his math mark. Which was wrong. He didn't get his Honors. (Honors is an award for students with an 80+ average. Demyx had a 79)

They entered the class and were joined by Tifa who was flirting with Cloud. "Hey guys! I got a hat last night." Did I mention she LOVED hats?

Axel ran in. "No! Enough!" He shouted while running to his desk. Behind him was Larxene who looked just about ready to beat him up. Selphie was on her heels.

Demyx looked around and noticed one thing. There was someone missing. "Hey guys, where's Pfa?"

Everyone froze. He wasn't there!

Demyx smiled evilly and ran to Pfa desk. "Naminé watch the door!" He said while grabbing a book which was on the table. He opened it and there they were. The marks. Demyx had stumbled upon a glorious treasure. Pfa mark book.

"Aha! See? I told you this was wrong." Demyx growled while looking between his test and the marks on the page.

"Dem, don't do anything hasty. You could get in trouble." Naminé warned him.

"From changing my marks so they're _accurate_?" Demyx asked.

"Uh yeah." She said. "He'll tell the principal and then they'll tell your parents." She explained.

Demyx sighed and moved away from the mark book. "But then I could just tell the principal that they were wrong."

"You'll still get in trouble for changing them." Naminé said.

"But how would he _know_ they were changed. If he asked I could just show him my test."

"True. But be careful." Naminé didn't notice that Pfa was coming down the hall.

Demyx turned to the book when-

"Okay! Let's go!"

"Shit!" Demyx growled. The students turned to see Pfa coming through the door. Demyx closed the book quickly and sat down.

Pfa began to teach as the frustration bubbled inside Demyx.

About twenty minutes later, Demyx couldn't take it anymore. He punched the desk. "I had it!" He hissed.

"His book was there beneath my hands." He sang quietly. Then he punched the desk again. "No I had it! His book was there and it won't come out again."

Naminé tried to console her friend. "Easy now." She sang. " Hush Dem, hush. I keep telling you-"

"When?!" He interrupted.

"What's your rush?" She continued while he sang.

"Why did I stop? You told me to stop. Now it's never coming out again." Demyx was fuming and now everyone was staring at him while Pfa spaced out.

"There's a hole in the school like a great black pit and it's filled with teachers who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it." He paused then smiled evilly. "But not for long..."

Naminé wanted to back away but there was no where she could go.

"They all deserve to die." Demyx sang. "Tell you why Naminé, tell you why."

Then he stood up and began to pace. "Because in all of the whole school-like race, Naminé, there are two kinds of people and only two. There's the student staying put it his proper place. And the teacher with his foot in the student's face. Look at me Naminé, look at you."

Cloud was staring and deciding not to question it. Axel was glad that no one was picking on him. Tifa wanted to laugh and Larxene and Selphie just blinked.

"No we all deserve to die." Demyx pointed at Tifa. "Even you, Tifa Lockheart, even I."

Tifa stopped smiling.

"Because the lives of the stupid should be made brief. For the rest of us death will be a relief we ALL deserve to die." The Demyx looked sad. "And I'll never see my A's and I'll never hold my report card with pride- FINISHED!" He shouted the last word then jumped in front of Cloud.

" Alright! You sir, you sir, how about an A? Come and visit your good friend Demyx."

He then pointed at Selphie. "You sir, too sir? Welcome to the grave."

He threw his arms into the air. "I will have vengeance. I will have salvation." He sang to the sky.

Then he glared at Axel. "Who sir? You sir? No one's at the chair Come on! Come on! Demyx's. Waiting. I want you teachers."

He pointed at Larxene. "You sir! Anybody! Gentlemen now don't be shy not one teacher, no nor ten teaches. Nor a hundred can assuage me. I will get it!" He started to walk down the aisle of desks.

"And I will get him back even as he rests but for now I'll practice on less honorable tests."

Then he fell to his knees. "And my Honors, lies in ashes and I'll never see my A again but the math waits! I'm alive at last! And I'm full of joy!" He sang.

Pfa seemed to snap out of his daze. "Okay, let's go." Demyx glared then went back to his desk.

The rest of the students were in shock for the rest of the class and as soon as the bell rang, they ran. They ran far far away. Away from the

**Class of 215**

**I'MACUCUMBER,I'MACUCUMBER.I'MACUCUMBER,I'MACUCUMBER...DON'TBELIEVEME?IT'SASONG...NOSERIOUSLY.**

**So how was that? Credit for the song goes to the one, the only, Raven's Rain!! applause**

**Now, Review please. Tell me your favorite character and what you would like to say to any student of 215. Oh and join my forum. It's about Class of 215... Anyways, I already have the next chapter written and I'll probably get that on by tomorrow.**

**BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Run to the hills

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my pal Raven's Rain. Right buddy?Argh she just punched me... **

**Raven's Rain:**** I wanted to give people time to review.**

**Lunar roxas:**** So I told _Cloud_ that 7 was a letter and he ignored me...**

**THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN BY RAVEN's RAIN! 'CAUSE SHE'S PWSOME.**

**Chapter 12: Run to the hills.**

Urgh. Math. Now that the students of the Class of 215 knew that Pfa was making up their marks, they were even more hesitant to enter this classroom.

"NO!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!" Demyx cried as Tifa and Naminé, who is, by the way, a pwsome song writer, pushed him into the torture room.

Pfa looked up from his desk. "Okay, we're starting. We're learning about the ratio."

Selphie, Larxene, Cloud, and Axel walked into the room. "SQUEEEE!" Selphie shrieked.

"...If we had two boys and five girls that would be the rate." Pfa continued.

"Like the birth rate?" Selphie asked.

Pfa ignored her, "If we made 225 buildings in three minutes that would be 3x31 and 225/375. SO that's 75/1 minute. The relation is the fraction and the decimal. Now I will give out the calculators." Pfa started giving out really cheap dollar store calculators.

"I already have one." said Demyx, holding up his non-cheap dollar store calculater.

"Okay." Pfa walked away.

"Run to the hills." Cloud said randomly.

"Run to the hills?" Selphie repeated.

In a low voice Cloud said, "Run," then in a high voice, "to the hills." Selphie rolled her eyes.

After about three seconds of silence, Cloud started screeching.

"I wanna go outside. I wanna go outside. I wanna go home." chanted Naminé.

"Mr. Giggles." Selphie said. "That's from the commercial. With the Chihuahua. Y'know? Anyone seen it? Larxene? You didn't see it?"

"Use your inside voice." Reprimanded Larxene.

"Mr. Giggles." Selphie repeated, louder.

"Mr. Muggles." Naminé was thinking about the show Heroes.

"Isn't it Mr. Giggles?" Selphie asked. Naminé ignored her.

"I wish it was possible to block phone numbers. I would block the schools." Demyx was thinking about how Pfa would call his parents and tell them that he 'didn't respect himself'.

"You know what would be fun?" Larxene joined the conversation. "If you had controls for a stoplight. Then you make one green and the other green..." she trailed off suggestively.

Cloud started singing.

Naminé gasped. "Cloud! Are you singing? You such a beautiful voice. Sing for us Cloud! SING!" Cloud stopped singing. Naminé pouted.

Pfa tried to regain control of the situation. "4/5 gives us?" he asked.

"0.8 And 80 percent." Tifa answered.

"20/21?" '

"Oh!" Cloud suddenly got it. "0.9523809!"

Naminé was thinking about if it was, instead of 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe', it was 'The Lion, the Witch and the Chalkboard'. "That would be cool..." she muttered to herself. "Magic Chalkboard!"

"250/100, anyone?" asked Pfa.

Naminé stood up on the chair. "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! ROCK YOU!" she sang.

"Larxene, Larxene, ready?" asked Selphie.

Pfa rang his bell. (Don't ask.) "25/10. Okay, now I invite you to answer, with me, these questions."

Naminé perked up. "An invitation? Does that mean we can refuse?"

Selphie looked out the window and did a double-take. "Oh my god, it's Kairi. She's flirting with Mr. Saix. Omg she just did the bend and snap!"

Demyx groaned. "Oh my GOD. This class is so boring. Somebody do something." Nothing happened, so Demyx threw a water bottle at Naminé. She ignored him, and started reading the list of jobs she got for a job search.

"Art director, Home economist, rehab counsellor, humanitarian aid worker, sport psychology consultant-" She stopped. "What the hell is that?" She lowered her voice. "I missed the shot. I'm torn up inside." She made her voice normal, "its okay, Freddie."

Pfa cut in. "Okay, Tifa, if you want to follow me, follow me. Let's go."

Tifa sighed. "I'm not sure what I want."

Axel held up a pair of scissors.

Pfa frowned. "Give me the scissors."

Naminé was puzzled. "Why do you have scissors?" Then she gasped. "Are you cutting yourself?"

Axel ignored her, so she continued reading the page of jobs. "A marriage consultant! Yay! In the movies, the guys are really hot and rich, and they're divorcing their bitchy wife, and they fall in love with the consultant."

Axel looked at her with sympathy. "It doesn't matter what it says on the page. You can do anything you want."

"No you can't." Larxene argued. "It's written in stone."

"God, Axel, what kind of world did you grow up in?" asked Naminé.

Cloud and Pfa were arguing over some math question.

"Cloud's way makes more sense." Tifa put in.

Demyx nodded. "Cause Cloud's smart and you're-"

Pfa looked up.

"Also smart." He finished lamely.

"Okay, I am giving back the test, and then we will have another test." Pfa gave out the new test and the old test.

Larxene looked at her old test. "So far I've got a 79 percent average, for these four tests. If I keep this up, I will have an 84 percent average." Larxene smiled.

"Sorry to burst you bubble, but he's not gonna let you do that." Naminé sighed.

"Okay, I'm trying to give you an explanation-" Pfa was cut off.

"Shut up!" snapped Demyx.

"Cloud's fat." laughed Larxene.

"Don't call him fat." Selphie protested.

"I'm just overly obese." sniggered Cloud.

"You can call me fat but not Cloud." Selphie continued.

"That's mean." pouted Larxene.

"I don't get 1 d)." screeched Naminé.

Demyx explained it to her. "Well you have 15 over 10 and P over 12. So 10 divided by 15 is 2 and 15 divided by 5 is 3 so that's 3 over 2. So if P over 12 was 3 over 2, 12 would be two which is 6. Then that would be 18 over 6."

"You have your calculator, you don't need to cheat." accused Pfa. He walked over to Larxene's desk. "You can't have the variable before the coefficient. Be consistant."

"But what if you do that consistantly?" asked Demyx. Pfa ignored him.

Larxene started singing. "If I was Cloud, I would fly. If I was Naminé, I would-"

"Enough." barked Naminé.

"You can be Axel." giggled Larxene.

"But I'm right here." complained Axel. Everyone ignored him.

"Stop! Enough!" laughed Naminé.

"Shut up Axel! I would do something mean right now but..." Larxene shrugged.

Tifa laughed.

"Oh, look! Tissues!" Larxene exclaimed, and picked them up.

"Those are other students'." said Pfa.

"Ew." Larxene dropped them.

Pfa pointed to another tissue box. "This is for the school."

"But that one's ugly." Larxene commented.

"Be quiet." Naminé instructed.

"Shut up Axel!" Larxene commanded.

"Enough." Naminé replied.

"Shut up Axel."

"Enough."

"Shut up Axel!"

"Enough."

"Shut up Axel!"

"Enough!"

"Axel doesn't talk back." Larxene pointed out.

"Yeah he just sits and smiles." Tifa added.

Naminé suddenly started to shake as if she was having a seizure.

"Happy birthday to you," Demyx sang. "Happy birthday to you. Naminé looks like a monkey. And she smells like green poo."

"That's not nice." Naminé said.

"Okay Naminé finish your test." Pfa ordered.

"Actually, I AM done." Naminé said smugly.

"Okay." Pfa was about to take the test.

"Okay WAIT!" Naminé grabbed the test back and started to write.

"You're stupid." Demyx laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"SHUT UP!" Tifa shouted.

"Okay lets go." Pfa took everyone's test.

Cloud and Axel were the first ones to leave, Selphie and Larxene followed, and at last Demyx, Naminé and Tifa escaped. All trying to get as far away from the

**Class of 215**

**MEGAAWESOMENESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**All cred for this goes to the one, the only, Raven's Rain!! WHOOOO!! And there's actually not much to say so, REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**In your review say who's your favorite character and whatever you would like to say to someone in Class of 215.**


	14. Chapter 14: 1134209

**Disclaimer: I do not own most things. I do however own my pet fishie who is currently five years old! No joke.**

**I will do the review replies next chapter only 'cause I'm lazy. Lol.**

**BOXMANBOXMANBOXMANCAN'TGETAGIRLFRIENDHE'STRYINGREALHARDBUTHECAN'TGETAGIRLFRIENDBOXMANBOXMAN**

**Chapter 13: Prank Calls.**

The students walked into the classroom. Tifa was busy thinking about a test that Pfa had given them last class while he was away. They spent the whole class working really hard on the test. Unfortunately they still didn't finish it.

"Hey, Pfa? Remember the test you gave us? Can we have some time to finish it?" She asked nicely.

"Oh that wasn't a test." Pfa said pleasantly. "That was just some stuff for you to do while I was away."

"WHAT!?" The entire class shouted. Well, except for, you guessed it: Cloud.

"But I actually worked on it." Tifa groaned.

"I tried so hard." Axel sighed.

"You need to work the muscle in your head." Pfa replied.

"The brain's a muscle?" Demyx asked.

"Yes. Need to exercise it so it gets strong."

"Ohhhh. You mean _metaphorically_." Demyx nodded.

"Yes Ms- ." Pfa said.

"He called you Ms." Axel laughed.

"You called me Ms?!" Demyx's mouth fell open.

Naminé snickered then bit down on her hand. She examined the bite mark then bit down repeatedly. "Hey Demyx! Look at this!!"

Demyx turned. Naminés hand was covered in bite marks. "And you call us..." Demyx tried to find the perfect word. "...Us."

"Yeah you 'us'." Naminé said sarcastically.

Demyx pushed a water bottle that was sitting on the edge of his desk. It hit Naminé in the back.

"Oww! What was that for."

"I was trying to make it fall." Demyx said defensively.

"Okay, so you need to multiply the number with this number and find the common denominator..." Pfa explained while Demyx zoned out.

He sighed and garbbed his calculator. He typed in 1134209. "Hey Axel!"

Axel looked at the calculator which Demyx was holding upside down. "Go... 2... Hell." Axel read. Then he frowned.

"Aww I didn't mean it!" Demyx tried to console Axel.

Naminé typed 01134. Then she showed Axel.

"Hi!" Axel replied.

Demyx suddenly remembered something. "Hey Cloud, seven's a letter because you can spell stuff with it." He said.

Cloud looked at Demyx. "I have a coconut." He sang. "I have a lovely bunch of coconuts. Here they are all lying in a row. Big ones, small ones, ones as big as your head."

"What's that from?" Larxene asked.

"A Disney movie. Pinnochio I think." Cloud replied.

Demyx picked up his hand and made them into the shape of a phone. "Ring ring."

Axel raised an eyebrow and held up his hand as a phone. "Hello?"

"Is your refridgerator running?" Demyx asked in a weird voice.

"No..." Axel replied.

"Then you'd better not go catch it!" Naminé said

Demyx turned to Tifa who was drawing. "Hey Tifa! Hey- Hey Tifa!"

Tifa sighed. "_Yes_ Demyx?"

"HI! Haha I said hi..." Demyx shouted.

Naminé made a loud screeching noise.

"What?!" Tifa asked.

"Okay Tifa, respect yourself. When your friends are playing don't join them. That is not the right choice." Pfa lectured her.

Tifa sighed. "Yes that is a good idea." She said sarcastically.

Naminé grabbed her permanent marker then sniffed it. "You know, drugs are illegal but they sell these everywhere." Then she took another sniff.

Pfa looked at her. "Naminé, we are not sniffing things in class." He scolded.

Demyx snickered then stared at his pencil. "Hey Tifa wanna get high on lead?" He asked.

Axel laughed then choked on his spit.

Larxene gave him a weird look then stared at his hair. "Axel, do you brush your hair?"

"Yeah."

"So why is it still like that?"

"It won't go normal." Axel replied.

Larene examined his hair. "..." After ten minutes she said, "That's weird."

"Okay stop playing." Pfa said.

"But I need help." Larxene objected. "I asked you for help and you ignored me."

"But you are playing. I cannot teach when you want to I have to teach when I want to." Pfa argued.

"But I don't understand!" Larxene groaned.

"Ask Cloud." The teacher replied.

"But I want the teacher to help me." Larxene said.

"And when we ask other people for help you yell at us." Naminé added.

"What's wrong with me?" Cloud frowned and stared at the ground.

"Nothing's wrong with you." Tifa replied. Then they both smiled.

Demyx laughed then thought for a second. "Hey Pfa, remember two years ago when we we were doing a test then Squeegee man came and we were all shouting and then you called us barbarians?" Demyx asked. Then he started singing the Dave the Barbarian theme song.

Naminé joined in and Pfa glared at them.

"Okay go into the hallway." He ordered. Then he pulled out keys.

"Are you going to lock us out?" Demyx asked.

"Yes, now go."

When Demyx and Naminé walked out Axel looked at Tifa. "Tifa get your friends back in. Tifa get your friends back in. Tifa get your friends back in. Tifa get your friends back in." He said over and over again.

Tifa sighed. "Pfa can they please come back in?"

Pfa just ignored her.

After ten minutes of Axel and Tifa asking, he finally let them in. Unfortunately class was already over. They left all anticipating the next

**Class of 215**

**1134209,1134209...1134209...**

**Okay, sorry for the long wait but my internet was shutting off every five minutes for the past week. Umm, yeah... So review please. In your review say any messages for a character **


	15. Chapter 15: Acting

**Disclaimer: Once again. NOTHING.**

**Okay well, for all the people who wanted me to give a message to the kids of 215, I haven't done it yet 'cause I just saw the reviews now. Anyways:**

**xxSassyActressxx:**** The reviews are cool and they make me happy so that's not a big problem. :-) And yeah... So Raven's Rain wrote the Class of 215 version.**

**Lunar Roxas:**** The underlining spaces doesn't work. I tried it. And the repeating, well, it was worse than what I wrote... It went on forever...**

**BlackRose2009: ****I say thanks and so do Naminé and Tifa. We're all pretty crazy but Tifa IS the most mature... Besides Cloud but he can act like a kid sometimes...**

**Raven's Rain:**** Yeah it was...**

**Lunar Roxas:**** Here we are again... Yeah, _Demyx _had forgotten until the calculator thing.**

**SunflowerWielder:****Nice name. Lol. And yeah. _Demyx,_ _Axel_ and _Cloud_ say thanks. Well, sorta. As for the messages, read the note.**

**Here we go.**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Chapter 14: Acting.**

The six students walked into math class. Wait- Axel, Cloud, Larxene, Selphie, Demyx and Naminé. Again, Tifa was sick.

"Tifa's not here." Demyx announced. Pfa silently thanked the gods.

Meanwhile, Naminé and Axel were talking about Family channel.

"They cancelled 8 Simple Rules. That was my favorite show." Naminé said sadly. Ever since then, she didn't really like any of the shows on Family.

"But the dad died." Axel replied.

"Yeah but they had-" Naminé was cut off by Pfa.

"Naminé you need to be quiet." He said.

"Ha ha." Demyx taunted her.

Axel turned and glared at Demyx. Today, instead of sitting behind Naminé, like usual, Demyx sat behind Axel who sat behind Naminé.

"Sorry." Demyx said.

"Naminé are you okay?" Axel asked while Demyx rolled his eyes.

"No I'm suffering from a terminal disease." Naminé replied sarcastically.

"Yes! Party! Naminé's dying!" Demyx joked.

"NO! ENOUGH!" Axel shouted. "You're so mean."

Naminé pretended to cry. Badly might I add. Like the title says, Acting. _Bad_ acting.

"See, she's crying." Axel said frantically.

Demyx stared at Naminé. "Axel, take a deep breath, calm down. Then, listen to Naminé. Is she really crying?" He asked calmly.

Axel did what Demyx said then listened. "...No."

Naminé kept crying.

Demyx sighed in annoyance. " Pfa, Naminé's disrupting me." He said acting as if he really wanted to work. "Can't you just tell her to be quiet?"

"Okay, Naminé, don't bother Demyx."

"What?!" Naminé gasped.

"Thank you." Demyx snickered.

"See? He just said thank you. Now be quiet." Pfa said before walking away.

Demyx laughed as Axel turned to glare at him again.

"That wasn't funny." He said.

Selphie watched them until they were all quiet. Then, she looked at Cloud's paper.

"Cloud, why are you doing 150? You can just do thirty." She said. She was referring to the question.

"It doesn't matter." Cloud replied.

"Cloud's doing it wrong!" Selphie shouted.

"It doesn't matter!" Cloud shouted back.

"Cloud's doing it wrong!" Selphie shouted.

"It doesn't matter!" Cloud shouted back.

"Cloud's doing it wrong!" Selphie shouted.

"It doesn't matter!" Cloud shouted back.

"Cloud's doing it wrong!" Selphie shouted.

"It doesn't matter!" Cloud shouted back.

Everyone stared at them.

"Shut up." Larxene said angrily. They both fell silent.

Demyx sighed and looked at his paper. "What's in between 1 and 2.5?" He asked.

"Two." Axel replied.

Demyx gave him a weird look. "What?"

"No... It's 1.75."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I didn't tell you that." Axel whispered.

"Oh ok." Demyx replied weirdly.

"Hey Axel, can I see your sheet?" Selphie asked while skipping over.

"No" Axel replied.

Suddenly, Selphie tackled Axel and the both of them wrestled over the sheet of paper. They started shouting at each other and fighting.

Pfa was oblivious to it all. He just stood there with his back to them writing on the black board.

After about ten minutes of screaming at each other and wrestling, Selphie growled and walked away.

Then, Pfa turned around finally.

Naminé stared at her slightly, more or less, completely, idiotic shook her head and easily picked the paper out of Axel's hand. She stared at it and then Selphie, "You're weak."

(A/N: Sorry if I miss some stuff in this next conversation I wasn't really paying much attention)

Axel looked at Naminé. "Would you eat people?"

"No. I'm a vegetarian." Naminé said. "Except for fish but I still don't eat them 'cause they're gross. But I don't believe in killing animals." She added.

"What about killing vegetables?" Axel asked.

"Umm... I don't think a blade of grass is really all that alive. And carrots. They don't have much of a life." Naminé replied.

"CARROTS ARE ALIVE!!" Demyx suddenly shouted.

Naminé laughed and went to go get a Kleenex. Meanwhile Axel and Demyx started to talk.

"Hey Axel, glare at Naminé." Demyx ordered. Unfortunately, Axel wasn't that great at acting angry. Or _being_ angry.

Axel gave her a glare.

"Aww! You're so cute!" Naminé squealed while ruffling Axel's hair. Told ya.

"I'm glaring at you." Axel said.

"Aww!" Naminé laughed.

"Axel, poke Naminé." Demyx said.

Axel poked Naminé.

"I'm leaving." Naminé said. She stood up and walked away.

"Axel tell her to come back." Demyx said.

"No Naminé!" Axel shouted. Then he began to sing. "_Come back_." He sang.

"Okay." Naminé walked back.

"Axel hug Naminé." Demyx said.

Axel hugged Naminé only to have her scream and jump away.

Axel hugged Naminé again, only to have her scream and jump away again.

Naminé finally walked away.

"Oh no! Naminé come back!" Axel shouted.

Naminé refused.

"Axel, pout." Demyx said.

Axel looekd at Demyx. "I don't know how to pout."

Demyx sighed.

"Okay, stick your bottom lip out..." Demyx trailed off as Axel stuck his bottom lip out. It looked, well, weird. You had to be there to understand. He looked really bizarre.

"Uh and you need to make your eyes really wide." Demyx said.

"That's what this little girl did. She was riding her tricycle and she said, " Axel widened his eyes in a scary way, "'I'm so happy.'" He said in a creepy voice.

"You need to look sad." Demyx said. Then, Axel turned to Naminé to show her his face. His eyes were unnaturally wide, his lip was curled outwards and his expression was just bizarre.

Naminé burst into laughter just as the bell rang.

Well, they would have to teach Axel a bit more for the next,

Class of 215

**YYYYYYYYYYYYTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Okay, _Axel's_ face, well, you just had to be there. It was hilarious. Review please! In your review say who your favorite character is, any messages for someone from 215 and the Review Challenge of Today is: Who do you think I am in this story? And who your favorite character is.**

**Well, I'll try to get the next uploaded by tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16: The F Word

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything... Except for Raven's Rain... Yeah you heard me, I OWN you...**

**GiantHouseKey:**** Naminé... Good guess but no.**

**BlackRose2009:**** Good job! You get a prize... What do you want as a prize**

**Raven- the Darkened Rose:**** Awesome name! And GASP! How did you know?!**

**LunarRoxas:****Really?! You're a math wiz! Awesome... And good job... You should come teach us one day...**

**Sorry for not updating when I said I would two weeks ago but Pfa found out and kidnapped me. Then, he locked me in a tower and asked me multiple math questions!! It was horrible... Well, either that, or I had too much homework... Whichever you want to believe.**

**P.S TODAY IS _AXEL_'S BIRTHDAY**

**FAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAP**

**Chapter 15: The F-Word**

The students (minus _Tifa again_) walked into Pfa's class just as Pfa walked in. "Hello Pfa!" Demyx said cheerily.

"_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me, why is my reflection someone I don't know?_-" Naminé sang but she was cut off by Larxene.

"Naminé, shut up or I'm gonna shoot you in the face." Larxene threatened.

"Tha's not a very nice thing to do." Naminé scolded.

"Good." Larxene said.

Demyx raised an eyebrow then shook his head. "Pfa, can I go get a drink?" He asked.

"Okay." Pfa said.

Demyx left and came back a few seconds with a weird look on his face. "What if the water in the water fountains are poisonous? Then I'll die..."

"You can. There's lead in the water." Naminé informed her friend.

"I can feel my brain shrivelling." Demyx shuddered.

"Everything will kill you." Larxene said happily.

"Even paper cuts..." Demyx said.

"They can get infected." Cloud added.

"Or what about a paper cut on your eye?" Demyx asked.

"GROSS!!" Naminé shouted.

"Okay Axels." Pfa said. Ever since the beginning of the year Pfa had a habit of calling Axel '_Axels_'.

"It's Axel. Without the 'S'" Axel said angrily.

"." Pfa said.

"Finally." Axel sighed.

"Yeah it only took him eight months." Naminé laughed.

"Longer." Demyx added.

Suddenly, Axel reached forward and pulled a loose hair off of Naminé's shirt. "It's loose." he held up his hand and his eyes widened. "Where'd it go!?"

Naminé grabbed it. "Here." She handed it to Axel who put it in his hair. "Now you have one blond hair."

"Okay Axel. Glare." Demyx ordered.

Axel did his best to glare.

Naminé, Demyx and... Cloud? Burst into laughter.

"Now act as if Naminé ate Detroit." Demyx said.

Detroit was a small (voodoo?) doll that Axel had made in class one day. He had given Detroit to Naminé to take care of.

"Oh my god!" Axel said.

"You sound like the English girls. " Naminé said. Then, she made her voice high pitched, ditsy and "girlie". "Oh. my. Ggggoooooddddd. What. The. Hellllll." She said in a whiny voice. "Now say that." She said in her normal voice.

"No. Stop!" Axel covered his ears.

"Oh. My. GOD. What. The. HELL!!" Naminé said in the same voice.

Axel suddenly slammed his hand on his desk. "STOP!" He shouted.

Selphie turned her attention Cloud who was being silent again. "Cloud, smile. Your prettiest smile ever!!"

"You're the prettiest." Cloud joked.

"Demyx, smile." Larxene said.

"No. I can't. It's forbidden." Demyx said.

"Yeah, I've never seen you smile. I've seen you laugh but not smile." Cloud said. Then he got an idea."_Let's all gather 'round the tiki_." He sang causing Demyx to smile then laugh.

"Aha!" Cloud said triumphantly.

"What are you writing?" Axel asked grabbing the notes of what was happening in the class from Demyx. (The notes are used to write Class of 215).

"Cloud has a boyfriend named Sephiroth." Larxene said.

"Write that." Axel told Demyx.

Demyx nodded and wrote that.

Then, Axel turned to Naminé. " Naminé, what if I sang to you every day?" He asked.

Naminé just laughed.

"Aww." Demyx said.

"_Every single day_." Axel sang.

Demyx suddenly noticed that Axel was biting a pen cap. "Axel? It that the pen cap that I lost yesterday?" Demyx vaguely remembered throwing it under the radiator.

"Maybe." Axel said. Suddenly, he stopped chewing on it. He pulled it out of his mouth and examined it.

"But that was under the radiator. You'll get a disease." Demyx said in disgust.

"What would you do if I had a disease?" Axel asked.

"I'd laugh." Larxene said.

"I'd take you to a doctor?" Demyx asked.

"I'd take away your virginity on the wall." Larxene added. Everyone gave her a weird look.

"..." Selphie stared.

"..." Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"..." Axel gaped.

"..." Demyx blinked.

"..." Naminé snickered.

"...Okay." Pfa had no idea why everyone was suddenly silent.

"What? That means I'd be the first person to write on his facebook wall." She explained.

"Oh!" Everyone said.

Demyx looked at Cloud."You're a perv. You talk about sex half the time." Demyx remarked.

"Blowjob, blowjob... What?" Cloud said.

Demyx just laughed and looked at Naminé.

"Yeah, Tifa says that when he talks, it's like: _'Blah blah blah_ **ASS**_ blah blah blah'_." Naminé said.

Axel laughed then pulled out one of his hairs. "Naminé, do you want one of my hairs?" He asked.

"Okay." Naminé put the hair on her head.

Axel smiled and started to draw.

A few minutes later, Pfa walked over. "Oh! That is very pretty." Then he took it.

Selphie waited until Pfa put it on his desk and grabbed it. She took it to Axel and gave it to him.

"Okay Selphie put that on my desk or I will send you to the office." Pfa said.

Selphie sighed and put it back on his desk.

Pfa ignored that and walked to the intercom.

Meanwhile, Larxene walked by Cloud's desk accidentally spilling his water.

"Hello, I am sending Selphie to the office. She is once again disrupting the class." He said. "And Larxene is vandalising the desk. She spilled water on it..."

Larxene shook her head and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose.

"...And now she is getting a tissue to destroy the evidence."

Larxene raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Bye." Pfa hung up the phone.

Selphie stare at Pfa. "But I gave it back." She objected.

"Okay go to the office." Pfa said.

"She didn't DO anything!" Larxene defended her friend.

"Okay now go." Pfa said.

"Fine I'm going with her then." Larxene said.

"No you can't go. I didn't give you permission." Pfa said.

Larxene ignored him. The two girls walked out of the class.

Pfa looked furious. He walked back to the intercom. "Hello, Larxene left to go to the office without my permission. And when she left she turned and said the F-word to me." He said.

"But Pfa she didn't say anything!" Naminé said.

Axel and Demyx agreed.

"I heard her. When she was at the door she turned to me and said 'Fuck you'."Pfa said.

Everyone gasped.

"I just learned a new word." Axel said.

Cloud burst into laughter. "Pfa just swore!" He laughed.

Just then, Larxene walked in. "The office sent me back up." She said. "Pfa just told the office that you said the f-word to him." Axel said.

"What?! You know I wouldn't do that." Larxene said.

"Yes when you were at the end of the hallway I heard you say that to me."Pfa said.

"But you just said that she said it at the door!" Naminé said.

"No I never said that." Pfa said.

They were about to argue more but the bell rang and Pfa kicked everyone out of the class.

Saying "Fuck you" to a teacher was pretty bad. The last kid who did it got suspended. Would Larxene be around for the next

**Class of 215**?

**FAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAPPFAFAP**

**Wow... Pfa... I can tell you that was one interesting day.. Review please and in your review tell me:**

**What you think of what happened,**

**Your Favorite character,**

**Any messages for people from 215**

**Any thoughts on the story **

**And if you didn't already, who you think I am.**

**Thanks and keep reading. I promise I won't let Pfa kidnap me again. I might have the next chapter up in two days because tomorrow i have a concert at school. **

**Seeya!**


	17. Chapter 17: The usual

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. 'Nuff said.**

**Lunar Roxas: Cool. Your randomness will fit in with the rest of the class XD**

**SunflowerWeilder: Cute name : ). And what grade are you in? _Larxene_... Lucky her. She, well read on and find out.**

**Argh! I did it again... Sorry... I had lots of stuff to do and so on... At least I've got an.. _Interesting_... Chapter for you today. Oh and I'm sorry if this chapter is offensive to anyone in any way.**

**And yes the chapter name is stupid but I couldn't think of anything.**

**100101010101011100101011110101010101010101010010100000111110101010111010100101010100000101**

**Chapter 16: My lawyer made me change the name of this chapter so I wouldn't get sued.**

Today, our story starts in the hallway five minutes before math class. As the six (Tifa was finally there) students trudged towards the class Naminé looked around. "Hey, where's Larxene?" She asked.

"Oh. Well, she got suspended. Or as says, "_Voluntary Withdrawl_" whatever that means." Selphie said and rolled her eyes.

"_'Voluntary'_? Does that mean she _didn't_ _want_to go to school or something?" Demyx asked.

"Or they're just saying it's voluntary." Tifa added.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"You know, when me and Naminé went to the office during one of our Pfa incidents," Demyx meant when sent them to the office for something stupid, "ïx said that when we get suspended, our high school teachers will put a box around your name and start to watch us or something." Demyx said.

"Watch us in the bathroom." Naminé laughed.

"Did you hear about the catholic school board who took our tax money and went to Dominican Republic for a vacation?" Tifa asked. "And there were actually people who defended them saying that they _deserved_ it!" She sneered.

Axel stared. "_Our_ tax money??" He asked.

"Yup." Tifa sighed.

Suddenly, Selphie stopped walking making the others walk into her. They had reached the **Door to Hell**. Selphie peeked inside and sighed disappointedly as she saw waiting at his desk.

"Do we have to go in?" Demyx groaned.

"Unfortunately." Naminé replied as she entered slowly.

Demyx and Tifa exchanged glances then entered the class.

"Okay. Today no one will be disrespectful yes?" asked while no one payed attention.

"Sure whatever." Demyx said while he sat at his desk.

"I'm hungry, thirsty and cold." Tifa sighed.

"Eat Cloud, drink this water bottle." Naminé threw a water bottle at Tifa. "There's cloth over there. use it as a blanket." She said.

"Cloud's just bones!" Tifa said in disgust. " I can't eat him."

"Eat Selphie."

"She's bones too."

"Eat Axel." Naminé suggested.

"He's too salty." Tifa replied.

"You wouldn't want to eat me I taste weird." Cloud said.

"Tifa go to sleep." Demyx said.

"I need a lullaby." Tifa said.

"Jigglypuff. Jiglllyyyypuuffff." Axel sang.

"What are you singing." Naminé asked.

"It's from Pokemon." Axel replied.

"Rock a bye Tifa on the tree top-" Demyx sang.

"That;s a horrible lullaby. The baby dies at the end." Tifa sighed.

Everyone became silent.

Ten minutes later, Axel licked his arm. "I don't taste salty."

"I don't taste salty either." Naminé said as she bit her arm.

"Batteries taste like blood." Axel said.

"How would you know that." Naminé asked.

"I tasted some." Axel replied.

Demyx shook his head then looked at a notebook on Axel's desk. "What's that?"

"Kadaj Genova." Axel confessed.

"And you say I make up weird names." Tifa commented.

"...That's his real name." Axel replied.

"Oh." Tifa laughed nervously.

"I'm gonna tell Kadaj." Axel said.

Naminé laughed at Tifa. Then she turned to Demyx. "I was at a farm in cabbage town and-"

"You went to _cabbagetown_?" Demyx laughed.

"Shut up." Naminé growled.

"Naminé's being a Naminé face." Demyx sang.

Naminé looked confused for a few minutes. Then she finally spoke. "Am not."

"I'm a Naminé face." Axel said.

"More like an Anti Naminé face." Naminé remarked.

"An identical Naminé face." Axel corrected.

Naminé stared. "No you're not." She muttered. Then she noticed something in the desk. It was a book. She tossed it at Demyx. "This is for you." She said.

Demyx read the title. "Always changing a book for girls about..." Suddenly his eyes widened. "Puberty." He finished. "Ew!" He held the book up by it's edges.

walked over to him and took the book handing it to Naminé.

Naminé opened it. "Whoa! There's a skin type quiz. A) Do you have pimples on your back." She read.

"FUCK!" Selphie shouted. Then she noticed and remembered Larxene. She gasped. "Sorry!" She shouted while coverng her mouth.

"No swearing." Naminé scolded. "Remember: Heck, Fudge, Gosh Darnit..."

"Naminé, you're such a jack behind." Demyx scoffed.

"I am not gosh darnit!" Naminé objected.

"_Nobody knows the trouble I've seen, nobody knows my sorrow_." Demyx sang.

"I don't understand nothing." Naminé sighed.

"Ahh!" Suddenly Demyx covered his ears. "You said it! You said the word that dooms me to doom!" He shouted.

"_Bang bang. You shot me down. Bang Bang I hit the ground-_" Naminé sang.

Tifa, who hated that song shouted. "STOP!!"

"You know, one of the reviewers told me to sing more." Demyx said.

"Sing." Naminé ordered.

"_The Great Divide..._" Demyx sang.

"NO." Naminé said.

"_I'm bringing sexy back_."

"NO." Tifa said.

"_I don't need anybody else. When I think of you I touch my self._"

Cloud suddenly looked up. He gave Demyx a weird look.

"What?" Demyx asked innocently.

Selphie left to to to the washroom.

"Now what is theoretical probability?" asked.

"Is it an estimation?" Naminé asked.

"Not exactly. Axels?"

"An estimation?" Axel asked sighing at the S added to his name. Again.

"No... Cloud."

"Estimative fraction?" Cloud asked.

"No. Demyx?" looked at Demyx who wasn't paying attention.

"An... Estimation?" Demyx asked.

"NO... I will give you an example. Imagine that I am a woman." said.

Naminé snickered.

"Now imagine that I am pregnant."

Everyone stared.

"My baby can either me a boy or a girl right? So it's a 50 percent chance that it's a boy or girl. So that's 1/2." explained.

"What about hermaphrodites?" Demyx asked.

"Hermaphrodites... Now the probability that it's a girl is-" began to explain.

"It would matter when you got pregnant." Tifa interrupted.

"I do not understand that." said.

"You mean if a child is born in the winter it's a girl?" Naminé asked.

"No. It means how early in the menstrual cycle. Like how long it takes the sperm to get to the eggs..." Demyx trailed off.

"So it would matter when you had sex." Tifa told .

"... Okay... Thank you..." said then, he wrote a definition on the board.

"What's that mean?" Axel asked.

"A theoretic probability is the number of possibilities that are in your favor over the number of possible results." explained.

Demyx stared. "So if I wanted a hermaphrodite that would be 2/2?"

"Why would you want a hermaphrodite?" Naminé asked.

"That would be cool." Demyx shrugged.

"Yeah." Axel said enthusiastically (ugh big word).

"But it would be shunned." Naminé objected.

"Would not." Demyx crossed his arms defensively. Lol.

"Yeah." Naminé argued.

"So if it was a guy it could have a period and get pregnant." Demyx said.

"Okay Demyx-" interrupted.

"Wait. Is it possible for a hermaphrodite to be gay?" Demyx asked. "Because if it likes a girl than it's a guy so that's okay and if it likes a guy it's a girl so that's okay..." He said.

"Wow... I don't know. That's weird." Naminé began to ponder that.

"So it would always be homosexual." Axel said.

"No it would always be straight." Demyx replied.

"I guess if it liked girls it would dress up like a guy and if it liked guys it would dress up like a girl?" Naminé suggested.

"Okay you talk amongst yourselves later." said.

Just then Selphie walked in.

"You missed so much." Tifa said.

"We talked about hermaphrodites." Naminé explained.

"And pregnancy." Axel added.

"Nee-hee-hee-ha-ha-ha." Selphie laughed. (Sorry I can't really spell it.)

"Whoa. You sound just like the elf from a Series of Unfortunate Events." Naminé said in amazement.

"So about the hermaphrodites-" Demyx began.

looked at them. "Okay you can leave now."

Demyx pouted then shrugged. At least he could leave. They all left. Hoping for the end of

**Class of 215**

**11111111112222222222222333333333333334444444444444445555555555555566666666666666666677777777777**

**Alrighty then, all I want to say is the usual. And thank you for sticking with me this far. I know the Class of 215 is really messed up but don't worry it's almost over. So review please. in the review state the usual. **

**Have a good day! **

**: )**


	18. Chapter 18: Pokémon

**Disclaimer: ****Of course I own all this stuff. Honestly, if I owned Kingdom hearts, I would not waste my time with this. And if I owned the people of 215, I would make ****Tifa**** less... ****Tifa****-****ish****. I would make Axel a bit braver, I would make ****Larxene****... well... IN CLASS, I would make ****Selphie**** nicer, I would make cloud sing and talk a lot, I would make Naminé less of a Naminé-face and I would make Pfa GONE! ****Demyx****? Well, that's me so... If I owned Sweeney Todd, well I can't say.**

**Alrighty**** then, long Disclaimer but whatever. ****Hehe**** I'm being apathetic...**

**Raven- the Darkened Rose:****I should have... But I'm too lazy to change it. So ****meh****.**

**BlackRose2009:**** Yeah that's a good idea... And thanks. I'm a little nervous for High School...**

**Lunar ****Roxas****:**** I know, neither do I but, at least this will always be here.**

**SunflowerWielder****:****Yup, that's grade 9... We're in the ****english**** school system by the way. ****Lol****. Anyways, yes ****_Demyx_********sang more. And I'm pretty sure that the inside of a battery isn't very healthy. **

**And here we go. Class of 215. **

**WARNING SWEENEY TODD SPOILERS NEAR THE END.**

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMQWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBBBBBBNMQBTBXXETYBREBRBRBYERBERBYYQZN**

**Chapter 17: Pokémon.**

Once again, this starts in the hallway before math class. All six of them (Selphie had a doctor's appointment) were walking to class. Tifa sighed as she remembered how mean she had been acting to Cloud a few days ago in Science.

"I need to apologize to Cloud." She whispered to Naminé.

Larxene suddenly turned and walked into another math class.

"Where is she going?" Demyx asked.

"She's not allowed into Pfa class anymore. Can you believe it?" Naminé sighed. (That's right, no more Larxene)

"Seriously?" Axel asked.

"Yup." Naminé replied.

"Wow." Demyx shook his head in astonishment.

Cloud walked up behind Tifa. "BOO!" He shouted.

"AHHH!"Tifa screamed and jumped into the air. When she realized that it was Cloud. "I'm gonna beat you." She growled then began to beat him with her bag.

Cloud ran off.

Naminé raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you supposed to apologize to him?" She asked.

Tifa's eyes widened. "Right! Cloud wait!"She shouted then ran after him. "CLOUD!!" The other three sighed and ran after them.

Cloud ran to the boy's washroom door.

"If you go in there I WILL follow you." Tifa warned.

"You will not." Cloud retorted as he ran in.

Tifa sighed and shook her head. "Why do they never believe me?" She asked as she walked in.

"HOLY CRAP!" Everyone heard Cloud yell. Then Cloud ran out the door and into the Class of 215.

Demyx and Naminé were laughing hysterically when Pfa dropped a test on their desks.

"Aww." Naminé groaned.

"Pop quiz!" Demyx announced.

"We are having a test." Pfa explained.

"No shit Sherlock." Naminé mumbled.

"What?! A test? After one class of learning this subject?! That's one hour and 40 minutes." Tifa said angrily.

"Yes now get an A+." Pfa said.

"Can I borrow an A+?" Naminé asked. Then she thought. "I meant a pencil."

"Do we have too do this test?" Demyx asked as Pfa gave Naminéa chewed on Wanadoo pencil.

"Yes because you have too many zeros." Pfa said.

"Do not. Only one." Demyx grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Pfa we haven't had enough time to learn the test." Tifa said in annoyance.

"But the test is easy!" Pfa said.

"Not for me. I can't learn an entire subject after only 1 hour and 40 minutes." Tifa argued.

"It is easy." Pfa replied.

"But that's not the point! We don't get enough time to learn. We spend more time doing tests than actually learning!" Tifa shouted.

"We lost 4 classes last week with the musical." Pfa said.

"Okay, we only lost two. One for the musical, the other for a field trip. And that's not our fault." Naminé objected.

"And if you actually taught us more we wouldn't take so long doing tests!" Tifa added.

"But if you took a lillte effort to learn-" Pfa protested.

"But if you took a little effort to TEACH us we could actually LEARN!" Tifa interrupted.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Yuffie one of the other girls in their other class.

"Can I use a scientific calculator?" She asked. "My teacher asked me to get it."

"No. I do not give scientific calculators to other classes." Pfa replied.

"I'll bring it back after class-"

"No."

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"You're the only one in this school who has scientific calculators and they don't even belong to you. They belong to the school." Axel pointed out.

"Which is why I don't want to lose them."

"I'm going to bring it back." Yuffie said.

"No. Goodbye." Pfa closed the door.

Demyx looked at the quiz "I don't understand this one question." he said.

"Okay I will give an example. Now what are the different ways we can-" Pfa was cut off by Cloud.

"2:5" He said.

"Yes. Good." Pfa said happily.

"But what was the question?" Demyx asked in confusion.

"What are the different ways we can-" Then he looked at Cloud's answer. "Oh a ratio..." He said.

Demyx slapped his forehead. Now what? _"Pokémon gotta catch them all_." He sang quietly.

"_My heart's so courage will pull us through_." Axel sang.

Demyx thought for a minute. Axel was obsessed with Pokémon. "Name a Pokémon that can speak English." He said.

"Meowth. Wait- they all speak english." Axel replied.

" No they say 'Pika Pika Pika'-" Demyx started.

"Okay Demyx no talking." Guess who?

"How about one that can run around the world in 80 days?" Demyx asked.

"Are you serious?" Axel asked.

"Yes." Demyx replied.

"There's so many." Axel answered.

"Are you serious?" Demyx asked.

"Yes." Axel replied.

"What about one that's blue with fire powers?"

"There's like 30. And most can learn it with a tutor move..." Axel trailed off.

"Okay what about one with two belly buttons?" Tifa asked

Axel sighed. "Why would a Pokémon have two belly buttons? That's two umbilical cords." He said.

"Okay-" Pfa tried to say.

**WARNING SWEENEY TODD SPOILERS ARE ABOUT TO START**

"_Beedle__-__eedle__-__eedle_." Demyx sang.

"_Beedle__ dumpling_." Tifa joined.

"Tifa, you would make a good Lucy." Naminé pointed out.

"And Axel can be Beedle... Or Johanna." Demyx said.

"Johanna. hahaha." Axel had never watched Sweeney Todd so he was clueless but he still laughed. Suddenly he froze. "But Johanna's a girl's name."

"Sing a song about green finches, linnet birds, nightingales and black birds." Demyx said.

"_And the black birds. The little black birds. Always the black birds no matter where you go-_" Axel sang.

"That's the Black Flies song." Tifa sighed.

"You know, Tifa WOULD be a good Lucy." Demyx remarked. "Yeah and you would be raped by Cloud 'cause Cloud's Judge Turpin. And he'd wanna rape Axel."

"Why?" Axel asked cluelessly.

"Cause you're Johanna." Naminé replied.

"NO!" Axel said.

"It would be really bad if you pee in space. Your pee would go everywhere." Cloud said.

Everyone stared at them.

"And it would be hard to have sex in space." Demyx added.

"Yeah, you would try to hump someone and they'd fly away. Unless you were strapped to the wall."Cloud said.

"I heard it's bad to fart in space." Axel said.

"Okay you can leave now." Pfa said. He'd obviously had enough.

"Okay. BYE!" Naminé said happily.

Hmm. That wasn't such a bad day in...

**Class of 215.**

**9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**Okay that chapter wasn't that good but I've got a huge headache. Ugh! Now review please! Say the usual. I'm thinking of ending this soon... School's ending soon and there will be hardly any math classes. And next week I'm going on a Montréal/Ottawa trip for 4 days so don't expect any quick updates. Maybe one more before I leave. Depends on how many more classes we have.**


	19. Chapter 19: AN: Sorry guys!

**Hi everyone! I know that I was supposed to finish this before July... And it is now October... Sorry about that. Summer went by very fast and I completely forgot about this story. **

**By the time Spetember came I was ready to finish it but high school started and it was just crazy. Things are settling down now and I will write the last chapter soon. Unfortunately I forgot the paper at my school. **

**Yes, I still have it from last year. Go figure.**

**Anyways, have a nice Thanksgiving and expect the last chapter next week.**

**- Me**

**P.S I was thinking of doing more than one more chapter just to make it 21.5 chapters long (yes .5 I will figure it out) so if you have any suggestions on what to do because I only have one day written down for the next chapter. Maybe an Epilogue (what happened after) or whatever. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20: Titanic In FRENCH

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

**A/N: Hey guys!! I'm finally updating! So we have all moved on and gone to high school... Shame huh? I won't get into details but I will post an epilogue for the 21.5th chapter. And I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in four months!! I know!**

**I'm not even sure if you guys read this anymore or anything but if you do, some reviews would be nice thanks and sorry!**

**BlackRose2009: Well, there really was no time for pranks... Near the end of the year we didn't learn much anyways... Although I'd like to hear how your prank went.**

**SunflowerWeilder: Yeah... He speaks a lot more now...**

**LunarRoxas: Who knows... Maybe... But I'm thinking more of an evil french teacher... Ugh.**

**Nikki:Well seeing as your review was posted three months ago I'm guessing you're bored? Anyways Demyx says yay... Axel? Who knows..**

**This chapter isn't much. Just something for you to do until I post the next one which will be soon.**

**Chapter 18: Titanic**

And so, our brave heroes must only face three more days of math before summer. Can they face it? Yes, they can.

Naminé, Axel, Cloud and Demyx all made their way to the class of 215. They paused outside the doorway.

"Do you think he's sick?" Naminé asked hopefully.

Axel peeked through the door. "Nope he's here."

Demyx fell no his knees. "NOOOOO!" He shouted dramatically.

When he stood up, he turned and saw Mr. Zexion staring at him. He was the English teacher who always watched to make sure that Pfa didn't send practically the entire class into the hall. Again.

So it seemed like Tifa was sick again but she wasn't missing much. Pfa had brought in a french version of Titanic for everyone to watch. YAY!!

The second the movie started, Demyx pulled out his Ipod. The pressed a few buttons and smiled. "Excellent. The Ipod Quiz." He smirked. "Time to beat my high score."

Naminé looked over his shoulder. "Which is?"

"Zero." Demyx said. He pressed START. "What is the caption on the poster for Die Hard Two? A) Ariel's beginning B) He's BAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKK C) I see dead people or D) Die harder?" Demyx read.

"I have no clue." Naminé said.

Demyx sighed and selected Die Harder.

Naminé looked up and saw Jack speaking to his friends... In french... Oh, but it wasn't the movie Titanic recreated in France, it was the regular Titanic with french dubbing. And it wasn't very good dubbing either. She grimaced and looked at where Cloud and Axel were sitting. Axel was pulling out his Game Boy while Cloud was staring back at her.

Naminé blinked and was about to go back to the movie when she heard:

Beep

Beep

BEEP

BBEEEPP

BEEEEEEEEP

She turned and saw Axel playing a Pokémon video game. "Charzard I choose you." He whispered.

_What a freak. _She thought. "Shut up." She whispered.

Meanwhile, on the TV Jack was pulling Rose somewhere. "No Jack! Jack!"

Naminé giggled. "It sounds like they're having sex." She whispered to Demyx.

Cloud and Axel were having a conversation. Most likely about something sexual.

"So Tifa and I were talking about how the-" Cloud began.

Pfa turned the volume louder.

Cloud brooded.

Demyx turned back to the tv. "Wow... they really hate Jack."

"That's because he doesn't respect himself." Naminé joked.

"Exactly." Pfa said.

Everyone stared at him.

Axel went back to his game. "No! I already have an Electrode!"

"Haha." Cloud laughed.

They continued to watch the movie. Eventually, it came to the part where Jack and Rose HAD SEX.

"OH!" Pfa shouted.

Naminé jumped.

Demyx gave the teacher a weird look. "Okay, what the fuck. They're having sex in a random person's car. How rude."

Naminé began to laugh. "Sex!" She giggled.

Cloud smiled.

"YES! I beat you!" Axel shouted. He pressed a few more buttons then laughed evilly.

The door opened and Selphie walked in.

"You missed the best part." Naminé giggled.

"Yeah. Jack was possessed and he sucked the souls out of Rose's family." Cloud added.

"I don't understand this movie. Sex in a car... Why not a bed? And what the hell is up with the window. That car looks a bit small doesn't it?" Demyx began muttering.

"_Or,_ the fact that this is a romance movie and everyone DIES and she doesn't tell anyone. Isn't she gonna be homeless or something?" Naminé blinked.

"What?! You ruined the whole movie for me!" Cloud shouted. Someything was wrong with him that day...

"Shhh! I need to concentrate." Axel hissed. Then he sighed Napoleon Dynamite style. "Great I lost."

Demyx blinked. "Okay so they have sex and then what. She gets pregnant right? Oh! Is that where the daughter comes from?"

"Didn't she say Rose remarried?" Naminé asked.

Selphie stared at the screen. "Wait this is french?! Never mind then. I'm gonna go visit Larxene."

A while later, the Titanic was starting to sink. Everyone was currently dying.

Pfa started laughing.

Everyone turned and stared at him.

He continued to laugh.

"I can't help but think that they could have handled this better. I mean, if Rose could survive on a wardrobe, I'm sure lots of others could too." Demyx said.

"It's a good thing you weren't watching this in the theatres when it first came out." Naminé observed.

"It'll be worse when I watch the Twilight movie." Demyx said.

"Twilight? I love that show?" Axel shouted. "Or is that Supernatural?"

"Neither." Naminé sighed. "...O M G!!"

"Ahhh!" Axel covered his ears.

"Bow chika wawa." Demyx sighed.

"Hmmm. Have you ever tried to count the holes on these ceilings?"

"No." Naminé looked up. "There's a lot... Big holes, small holes-"

"Heehee." Cloud snickered.

"And a large yellow stain... Eww."

Demyx looked up. "Cool!"

When the movie finished, everyone was putting their stuff away.

Demyx pulled a paper out of Naminé's binder. "Ooh, health class."

Naminé sighed. "It's pretty easy. You have to match the thing to the gender. Penis, male."

Demyx read it. "Sperm? Wtf?"

"If you don't know what it is ask Cloud." Naminé joked. "He'll know. Or Pfa."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah 'Hey Pfa what's sperm?' Good idea."

Pfa looked up. "Ohh... Sperm..."

Demyx and Naminé blinked. "AHHHHHHH!!" They ran out of the room quickly.

"Smooth." Naminé laughed once they were far enough away.

"That was awkward." Demyx blinked.

"So guys how was math?" Larxene asked.

"Pretty good. We watched the Titanic." Naminé explained.

"Yeah. No learning."

And so, the end of another day in the

**Class of 215**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Hey guys! Do you even read this anymore? Just curious. Anyways again sorry for the late update and this chapter was kinda boring but don't worry the next one should be pretty good.**


	21. Chapter 21: Family Therapy

Demyx, Namine, Tifa, Larxene, Selphie, Axel, and Cloud were sitting together in their first period class when Selphie announce

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own (Insert thingy here) I don't make money from (Insert thingy here)**

**BlackRose2009:**** Nice! I didn't know you're in senior year. And no, he just sounds funny. Twilight the book came out. The movie is coming out in a few weeks.**

**Only a few more chapters! This one was written by Raven's Rain.**

**-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 19 Family Therapy**

Demyx, Namine, Tifa, Larxene, Selphie, Axel, and Cloud were sitting together in their first period class when Selphie announced, "Me and Larxene set up a meeting with Mr. Xemnas and Mr. Pfa. We've gotta stop it before we fail."

Namine sighed. "Too late."

Selphie ignored her. "We're gonna go down in a couple minutes to see the principle and tell him how screwed up Mr. Pfa is. Who's with us?"

Namine punched the air, "HELL YEAH!" Some told her to shut up but she ignored him.

Demyx smirked. "About time."

Cloud shook his head. "He's just gonna say we're lying. Besides, you guys are freaks."

Tifa gasped. "You think I'm a freak?"

"...No." Cloud lied. Tifa smacked him.

"Sorry I can't." Tifa said once she'd finished beating Cloud. "I have to do an extra credit assignment for French."

Axel widened his eyes. "I'm scared of Mr. Xemnas. He's always so... pink."

"What?" Namine looked confused.

"He told me that everyone loved me." Axel looked freaked out. "But they don't."

Namine blinked, then proceeded to ignore him.

"So, just the four of us?" Selphie looked around. "Then let's go."

Mr. Xemnas had on his pink blouse, and, with his legs crossed and clipboard in hand, he looked like the typical psychiatrist in every cheesy sitcom ever made.

The entire class sat around him (Selphie had forced them) with wide eyes, trying to look innocent while trying to stifle their laughter. Namine, not famous for her poker face, randomly burst out laughing.

Mr. Xemnas stared at her calmly until he had silence.

"Now, we've had a few complaints about your teacher Mr. Pfa." Mr. Xemnas started.

"A few," snorted Demyx, "try a few _million_,"

"But, you are family." Everyone giggled. "And families need to stick together." He turned around and said, "Mr. Pfa, come into the room." Mr. Pfa stomped in.

"He's here?" groaned Selphie, "Now we can't speak our minds."

"Now, remember, since you are family," Mr. Xemnas smiled at them in an understanding fashion, and Larxene pretended to gag. "There is always something you will like about each other. Now, as we go around the Circle of Love," the class gaped at him, "you will all say the nicest thing you can think of about Mr. Pfa." Mr. Xemnas obviously thought he was intelligent.

He was wrong.

"He's a jackass." Demyx pointed out helpfully.

"I said _nicest._" Mr. Xemnas frowned.

"Oh, I know," Demyx smiled evilly.

Mr. Pfa looked ready to sue. (I wonder if he knew how)

Mr. Xemnas frowned again. "Cloud we'll start with you. Unless anyone wants to go first?"

No one volunteered.

Cloud thought for a moment. "He's smart."

Mr. Xemnas nodded approvingly. "Larxene... wait, why are you even here?"

She pouted. "I'm here to testify against Mr. Pfa."

Mr. Xemnas sighed. "Alrighty then!" He signalled for her to speak.

Larxene smiled. "He let me leave this godforsaken class."

"...Right." Mr. Xemnas looked uneasy. "Isn't there something else?" he prompted.

Larxene glared at him. "No."

"Right." Mr. Xemnas repeated. "Axel."

Axel looked nervous. "He... ummmmm... he... let me borrow a pencil once."

"Okay..." Mr. Xemnas looked worried about the intelligence of this class. "Tifa."

Tifa giggled. "He told us stories of his childhood. I liked how he could open up to us. Especially about his talent in salsa dancing." Mr. Pfa looked mortified. "Okay that never happened-"

Mr. Xemnas shushed him. "The children are opening up!" He whispered enthusiastically.

Next it was Selphie's turn. "He gives me easy A's cause he's scared of my mom."

Mr. Xemnas nodded. "It's a start. Demyx?"

Demyx decided to stick by his earlier statement. "He's a jackass."

"Are you sure that's the nicest thing you can say about him?"

"Yes."

Mr. Xemnas sighed. "Namine."

Namine was not one for thinking under pressure, so she said, "I like that we only see him once a day."

Mr. Xemnas sighed. This class was wacked. "Mr. Pfa, could you tell us one thing you adore about your class?"

Mr. Pfa glared at the 'Circle of Love'. "There's only seven of them."

"Good." said Mr. Xemnas cheerily. "Now, I want every one to tell me one thing you hate about Mr. Pfa. Be truthful."

No one said anything.

Mr. Xemnas turned to Mr. Pfa. "Maybe it's best if you left. The children are shy."

Mr. Pfa left. The second the door closed-

"He's a jerk!" (Namine)

"He's an idiot!" (Larxene)

"He hates us all!" (Selphie)

"He's a jackass!" (...guess)

"He thinks we should worship him because he's a teacher!" (Tifa)

"He thinks Pokemon is stupid!" (Axel)

Cloud watched the chaos unfold with a huge grin on his face.

Mr. Xemnas nodded " I understand." He grinned "Mr. Pfa you may come back in now!" Mr. Pfa entered the class. Namine felt like he had been listening because he was glaring.

"Now Mr. Pfa, tell us one thing you dislike about your class." Mr. Xemnas urged.

"Don't get him started." sighed Demyx.

"I hate that they don't listen to me. They are always playing and never learning"... blah blah blah. The class tuned out. Cloud and Tifa started flirting, Axel started staring off into space, Selphie and Larxene were texting, and Demyx and Namine were in the middle of an epic thumb war. They continued doing exactly what they were being accused of until something caught their attention.

"...and they she told me, 'it's not our fault, it's Cloud, he turns us on.'" Mr. Pfa looked furious at the memory.

Mr. Xemnas turned to Tifa, who looked mortified. "Tifa, was that a good thing to say? I mean, how do you think Cloud felt about that? Maybe he's gay."

Cloud's eyes widened in horror.

Lucky for him, the bell rang, and everyone ran away from the therapy session.

Mr. Xemnas was left standing alone, feeling very proud of himself. "I have the makings of an excellent psychiatrist." He murmured before packing off to see his boyfriend.

That's right: boyfriend.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Well, another chapter finished. This is the 20****th**** so only one and a half more to go!**

**Review please!!**


	22. Chapter 22: The end

Disclaimer: I don't own it

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it. Never did. Never will… *shifty eyes***

**SunflowerWeilder:**** Yes that did happen… And yes he IS nuts…. **

**BlackRose2009:**** Nice. And is who fired? ? No he isn't but no longer works at the school….**

**For some weird reason, 's name has disappeared from all the earlier chapters except for Family Therapy. We are currently trying to figure out why and fix it but for now, yeah…**

**1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 **

**Chapter 20**

The students entered the class.

"Demyx, Naminé, if you talk, I will send you to the office." Pfa said without looking up from his desk.

They felt no need to respond but Naminé stuck her tongue out at him when his back was turned.

"It's Friday again…" Demyx stated while leaning back in his chair.

"Wahhh." Naminé groaned while turning to look at the clock. Two more hours of school.

"Now. Today, we are going to be learning the tax. It is supposed to be 10 percent but in the book it is 13 percent." Pfa began, pleased that no one had interrupted him. Yet. "Now if you-"

"But how are we supposed to learn taxes if it's wrong?" Tifa asked.

Pfa sighed as if saying 'here we go'.

"No wonder humans are so stupid." She mumbled.

"Okay." Pfa turned back to the board.

Naminé was desperate to pass the time. She looked around for something to do. She saw her Twilight book. "Emmet Cullen's hot." She stated.

"Naminé's in love with Emmet Cullen." Demyx laughed.

"Emmet Cullen's stupid." Tifa replied.

"Well, you're in love with Vampire _Lestat_." She said making his name sound like 'Luh-stat'. "Le statistic."

"You make his name sound so stupid. " Tifa groaned.

"It is." Naminé replied.

Tifa glared. "Vampire Lestat is the most romantic and sexy person ever."

"Naminé's wearing a Ronaldo Jersey." Axel sang.

"What?" Naminé asked.

"I like my dentist." He replied.

"And toothpaste." Cloud added.

"Dentist." Axel argued.

"Ugh. I hate the plaster thingy they put in your mouth." Demyx sighed.

"Okay do a question on page 79." Pfa said in defeat.

Demyx stared at the questions then flipped to the back of the book where the answers were. "I'm only cheating myself." He said to himself.

Tifa stared at the page. A few seconds later she gave up. "Pfa, I need help."

Pfa walked over to her. "Okay, do this, take this here, and do that." He pointed at the numbers.

"Okay." Tifa did what he said.

"No! Do not take from my examples they are examples! You need to do your own." Pfa scolded.

"What- But- Huh?" Tifa was confused as heck. Yes, heck because it's very confused.

"Okay do this, this, this and this." Pfa said not really paying attention.

"Pfa…, that's the wrong page." Tifa shook her head.

"Okay, let's go." Pfa replied while wandering away.

Axel grabbed his pencil and started to hit it on the desk in a rhythm. "Ta Ta Ta Ta. Titi Titi Titi Titi." He said eight times before Tifa snapped.

"Pfa can we have one more day to learn this?" She begged.

"No." He replied flatly.

"Ta Ta Ta Ta. Titi Ti-" Axel began again.

Tifa sighed. "That's it." She stood up and walked over to the window. She opened it and sat on the window sill.

Axel fell off his chair. "I meant to do that." Axel said to no one in particular.

"You're really gonna jump?" Selphie asked skeptically.

Tifa had one foot out the window. "Say goodbye to my sister." She sighed.

Pfa glared. "Tifa, if you don't respect yourself I will send you to the office." He threatened.

Tifa ignored him.

"Okay." He grabbed the phone and stood there in silence for a few minutes. "…When they call back I will figure out what to do with you." He said as threateningly as he could manage.

Tifa just sighed while Demyx and Naminé walked to the window to get her away.

Pfa stared at them. "OKAY WE ARE NOW DOING SCALES!" He said loudly to catch their attention.

"Oh! Oh! That's that thing you stand on and it tells you your weight." Demyx said proudly once they got Tifa back in her seat.

"_No_ that's a _balance_." Pfa corrected.

"_No_ _that's_ when you go like _this_." Demyx stood on one foot.

"Okay we are not talking English. We are talking the language of math." Pfa snapped.

Demyx rolled his eyes and sat down.

Selphie was staring at her tests. "I have an 88 percent average." She said.

Pfa once again tried to get his class's attention. "Okay, we will have a quiz tomorrow." He said.

The students were unfazed.

"You know, you don't have to tell us." Naminé said.

"We know that we have a quiz every other day." Tifa added.

Then they zoned out again.

Pfa looked around desperately. He saw the notes on the board. "Can I erase this?"

Silence.

And then, "…No." From Demyx.

"Oh we were supposed to copy this?" Naminé asked.

Tifa shrugged impassively as she continued to draw.

"Naminé's not done." Demyx said.

Pfa glared but at least he had their attention. Somewhat. "Now if you have a desk and you want to use paper you have to make it small so it fits on the paper."

"We're shrinking desks?" Tifa asked.

"No I think were putting paper on a desk." Naminé replied.

"No we're putting a desk on paper." Selphie said.

"Oh I think we're drawing a desk." Demyx said as drew a square with four lines on the board.

"Oh." Everyone nodded.

"Now to make the desk fit, you have to make it smaller than it really is." Pfa repeated. "Like a plane." He added.

"No duh." Naminé scoffed.

"I thought we were drawing a desk with paper on it." Axel said.

"No." Pfa said.

Demyx turned to Tifa. "We know this stuff by instinct and yet, here we are." He muttered.

Naminé grabbed a blue hexagonal prism off of 's desk.

"Look!" She stuck a pencil through the hole on one end and began to spin it around. "Look! Look! Look!"

Pfa took it away. "This is mine." He said.

Naminé sighed and put a pen cap on the pencil. She spun it around. "It's not the same." She frowned.

"I hate life. Me too. I have an idea. Come to my house. Now? No. Uh oh. Eeh! Aah! My friend is dead. Cool. Boom! A very blood end." Selphie said.

"What?!" Everyone stared at her.

"It's a comic." Selphie said holding out a paper.

Naminé grabbed it.

**There was an apple ****and banana talking.**

**Banana: I hate life.**

**Apple: Me too. I have an idea/ Come to my house.**

**Banana: Now?**

**Apple: No.**

**There was a drawing of the banana in a bed. **

**Banana: Uh! Oh! Ee! Ah! **

**BANG BOOM**

**Apple: My friend is dead. Cool.**

**The apple blew up.**

**A VERY BLOODY END**

"Wow." Naminé said as she handed it to Axel.

"It's a banana." Axel observed.

"Very observant Axel." Tifa said.

"And an Apple." He continued.

Tifa grimaced.

"No it's a bomb." Naminé argued.

Tifa groaned. "Ew."

"Apple."

"Bomb."

"Ugh that's so nasty." Tifa giggled.

"_You're_ so nasty." Naminé replied.

"Okay class now we will-" Pfa began.

**RRRIIINNNGGG**

Everyone turned to the phone. "Aha!" Pfa said triumphantly.

He grabbed it.

"_Oh sorry I called the wrong class._" Said the voice on the other line.

Pfa hung up dejectedly.

Everyone laughed/giggled.

Cloud watched all of them then turned to look at the clock. "Only ten minutes left in class." He observed.

Everyone looked at the clock.

Pfa had enough. "Okay you are not allowed to look at the clock or you will go to the office." He threatened.

Everyone stared.

"That's retarted." Naminé said.

"That's Faptarted." Demyx added.

"What?" Tifa asked.

"Nevermind."

"Fap means masturbating." Tifa said disturbedly.

"Okay let's go."

Demyx looked at the clock. Five minutes left. "Guys, you DO realize that this is our last class."

"Yeah it's so sad." Naminé sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Selphie said. "…NOT."

"Awww TIfa and Axel won't be with us next year." Demyx frowned.

"We'll be together in spirit." Naminé said in a hippie voice.

"That sounds gay." Tifa said.

"Hah." Demyx laughed.

"Thank you." Naminé said pointedly.

"Well, bye ." Everyone stood up to give him a hug.

He blinked then said, "Okay bye bye." HE ran out of the room shutting off the lights.

"…"

**The end of**

**Class of 215**

**OMGNAMINE'SSOCOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alright everybody. That's the end. We're going to do an epilogue showing their lives after everything. That will be what happens in everyone's future (including Larxene). IF there's anything else you wanna know just say so. We will have a short prequel thingy written by Passionately Purple Paramour. So bye.**


	23. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Hi Everyone!**

**This is Roxasandsora... you know that.**

**Anyways, I'm sure by now you've noticed the weird glitch where the teacher's name disappears. I've tried to fix it but no matter what I do, even if I write a different name or just write 'The Teacher' it doesn't work. Weird huh? It's like there's this little gremlin living in ff. net who really hates me...  
**

**Maybe he-who-can-not-be-named works for ff or something like that.**

**And so I must tell you my only solution. To delete Class of 215.**

**Don't worry, not for good. I will save all the chapters onto my computer and re-write them on a different story with the exact same name. In other words, I'll just re-type this story.**

**This new story will be uploaded sometime in the next week... I will keep this story up until the new version is completed. Oh and on the new story I will be adding in little scenes that I forgot about or things that were so small I didn't bother to put them in last time. I will also be editing so be sure to read the new version. **

**Thank you for putting up with this s**t. LOL. **

**And have a happy Valentine's Day! Hehe. **

**Cya everybody!**

**Oh and feel free to review on this A/N do you think I should go through with this or just screw it and give up. Or maybe I should just delete the story all together?**

**Again thanks for reading this and sticking with me throughout this story.**

**-roxasandsora**


	24. Almost done!

**Hey Everyone! Long time no see huh? Well guess what? I am 99.9 percent sure that I have fixed Class of 215. Meaning no deleting it. Yay!... Unless the gremils come back. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you what is gonna happen. I'm gonna get together with the co-writer who is _Naminé_ and we will write the epilogue. I will leave everything like that for a while thn I will delete all the ANs and mark this as complete. **

**I hope you have all had a fun time reading this. While re-reading all these I am now laughing my ass off. And it's 2:28 in the morning. **

**So be ready for the last chapter by the end of this month.**

**-ROXASANDSORA**


End file.
